Lost at Sea
by Gordaine157
Summary: A bumbling soldier sent to protect Alto Mare ends up protecting so much more than his own sorry hide! A killer cult, a boss who hates him, and confusing feelings... Gah, being a soldier is tough! (Latias x OC)
1. Your Everyday Slouch

**Lost at Sea**

I remember a story. One about a love-stricken fool and a frog that wasn't exactly what it appeared to be. Yeah, I remember that stupid tale pretty well. Sometimes I couldn't help but wonder why anyone would put everything out like that, on such a stupid fairy tale. What could ever warp someone to such an extreme? Hah, well... silly me... As it turns out, the only thing that can bend your mind worse than toxic waste is something I'm sure we're all familiar with.

That one human fear, hidden in the back of our minds. Tucked safely behind that grim spectre of death lies an even greater beast just waiting to awaken from its slumber: love. And I don't care what you call it, what your friends call it, what your culture calls it! It will find you. And it will eat you. It'll make a hot mess of those things you call 'inhibitions' and 'common sense' and leave your head spinning.

Me, though? Just another victim of said beast, speaking from experience. Allow me to elaborate.

* * *

By the time I was already on that boat, unable to turn around, I was thoroughly pissed at my superiors. The salty sea was hacking up whatever it could as the boat skimmed across the crystal waters, churning me like it was my stomach. All I could do was hold on to the railing and try and stand up straight. After that, I suppose I'd clamber on the first speck of land I saw, stroke it lovingly, and declare my undying affection for it. Then I'd swear a storm so vicious, it would make hurricanes shrink in fear.

* * *

 _"Sir, with all due respect, I don't think our efforts are going to prove fruitful. What if this vent-" I found myself cut off once more as the old man before me shook his head._

 _"What if YOU shut your mouth and actually took the time to think for once?" The General was exceptionally... thorough in dismantling my argument._

 _Nonetheless, I wouldn't go down without a fight. "General Johnston, please! I just-"_

 _"I have heard ENOUGH." The General placed his foot firmly against the ground, creating a small shockwave that rattled some of the plaques on the wall. "You are to report to our headquarters at Alto Mare at once, Commander. No. Exceptions. Do you understand me?"_

 _Defeated, I could only nod. Hell, as much fight as there was left in me, I still didn't want to lose my job. "...Yes, sir."_

 _"Good." The General gave a beaming grin of satisfaction. "Now, when you have situated yourself at HQ, your duties as Commander of AOEN are to be put aside. You will act under an assumed alias until we deem that The Brotherhood poses no significant threat to the people of Alto Mare."_

* * *

I groaned as loud as humanly possible, yet it still wasn't enough to be heard over the boat's powerful engine. That and the water constantly spraying into my face. My eyes rolled over to the captain of the vessel; big surprise, the old man was just staring blankly into space like he had been the past four hours.

"Don't talk much, do you, boy?" The captain caught me by surprise, still not removing his eyes from the steering wheel.

"What's there _to_ talk about?" I scoffed and rested my head on the palm of my hand. "Gee, lovely water this is, huh?"

The old man mumbled something under his breath and shook his head. "...Never mind. In any case, we're almost there. General Johnston also wanted me to ensure that you actually have your supplies."

I rolled my eyes almost immediately. "Wonderful..." I knew The General didn't have much faith in me; I mean, why should he have when I openly defied him? It was just... He was _wrong._ As a commander, I was one step below him, and so I just had to keep my mouth shut. But I don't do that. I don't live on my knees... except when it comes to the almighty dollar. _Only reason I accepted, anyway..._

"Hmph." The captain shifted his focus to the increasingly large blur on the horizon. "Ah... There she is... You ever been to Alto Mare, Commander?"

As irritated as I was, I had to admit the island we were approaching was quite scenic. Even from my distance in the boat I could see palm trees and golden beaches. "No," I said.

The captain chuckled softly. "Well, even if you don't find anything there... Even if everything goes wrong... It's a hell of a sight." He narrowed his eyes. "Who knows, might even do something for that temper of yours..."

"Tee hee..." I grumbled.

The water spraying in from outside gradually began to decrease as the boat neared the dock. I watched the captain fiddle with the controls as he stopped the boat and took that as my cue to get out of his hair. With a strained groan, I lugged my chest of supplies up on to my shoulder and leapt up on to the dock.

The first thing I took notice of this Alto Mare was that it was crowded. Damn crowded. Tourists were crawling all over the docks and congregating in the tiled streets ahead, totally oblivious of the lines building up behind them. Even so, it didn't diminish the scenery. The beautiful sunny weather, combined with the cool gusts of air from the sea, made for a comfortable environment. And if that weren't enough, the beautiful villa style of the city itself made up for it.

Big glass windows, cheap merchandise blowing on hangars, leis everywhere... Yep, it was a tourist trap alright. Good thing I was with the military; that was just a fancy excuse for doing whatever I wanted. ...Only I couldn't.

"Hmm, let's see... Headquarters would be..." I fumbled with the map I had stuffed into my pockets and tilted my head to the right. "...That way."

It wasn't easy carrying at least fifty pounds of equipment through waves and waves of indecisive tourists, I'll say that much. Still, I had done worse things; The General saw to that... My arms were sore and aching by the time I finally reached the inconspicuous beachfront home marked on my map.

Of all things, why'd it have to be a condo? A beautiful beachfront condo complete with a balcony? I swear to God, The General loved torturing me. I stuck my key into the front door and swung it open, expecting to be greeted by a swarm of military officials. Strangely enough, I wasn't.

The interior did not betray the gorgeous exterior whatsoever. There was an expensive-looking walk-in kitchen complete with silver, streamlined versions of machinery. There was a welcoming living area surrounded by thick leather chairs and topped off with a large flat screened television. And there was a mini-bar.

"Oh, fuck you, Johnston!" I threw the container on my shoulder on to one of the chairs and sat down in another. I hardly had any time to get situated when I saw the small yellow note attached to the television screen.

"Gordon, in case you were wondering: NO, YOU CAN'T USE IT. Hahahahahaha! Have fun _DOING YOUR JOB._ Hearts and kisses, General Johnston Knill."

I... really had no words for that. It really only confirmed what I had earlier suspected, so I simply removed the note and tore it to shreds. I supposed I'd have to get a tarp or something to cover that mini-bar... Dammit.

But... Johnston did speak the truth. At least, a little of it. I wasn't used to working on my own, not anymore, anyways. The last few years of my life were spent inside my father's cushy castle, planning in front of a war council, running ideas across The General, and moving little figurines across a table. I admit it, I had grown soft. This mission would see that I'd sharpen my skills, if only a little.

What was it, exactly? Oh, that was right. Reconnaissance... Not exactly my strong suit. The General was concerned that a... 'friend' of ours, that is, The Brotherhood of The Blood, might be looking to expand its influence. You know, that racist group that slaughters whomever it damn well pleases. In Alto Mare, of all places. Admittedly, if they were up to something, the remote island city would make a good choice. Sitting innocently east of Redaen's peninsula, Alto Mare didn't have a standing army... or an AOEN presence. That was, until I arrived.


	2. Hello, Mister Lee!

I'd disguise myself as one of the many tourists that were already infesting the place, skulk around for some dirt on The Brotherhood, bring it back to our headquarters in Redaen, and get paid. Simple enough. The only things I'd be fighting in a place like Alto Mare would be my own vices.

I breathed a deep sigh and stood up to look out the window. The sun was setting by that point, what with all of my reflective thinking... I knew I had to call it quits and start from square one tomorrow. So I said "Screw it," and flopped back down. Sleep would come to me, one way or another.

"Gordon? Gordon, you there? Over."

As soon as my eyes felt like opening, I noticed that my chest of supplies was vibrating. The muffled sounds coming from inside only furthered my suspicions, and I reached over to unlatch the box. I brushed my hand around on the inside until I came across my communicator, also known as my only means of contacting headquarters. Not a pleasant thought, but... that's the price to pay if you don't want The Brotherhood finding out who you work for.

"...Yeah?" I brought the device up to my ear and yawned loudly.

"He slacking again?" A voice in the background asked.

"Gordon! I was waiting all morning for you to answer! What time did you get up?"

I knew that voice- the second one, that is. It was my good friend Thomas, grandson of The General, and unlike said old grouch, a good man. Thomas was my student for who knows how many years before he eventually 'climbed the ladder' like his old man to become a commander like myself. As for why he of all people would be calling, though, I had no clue.

"Uh..." I shot a glance at the clock and shrunk back at what I saw. "...Eleven..." I muttered.

"Drragh! Eleven?! I could've completed twice as many missions by then! Lousy slacker!" The General could still be heard in the background.

Thomas could be heard sighing. "Gordon... You know my grandfather's right. You've got to pick up the pace! We can't afford to have you over there dozing off while The Brotherhood could be doing God only knows what."

"I know! I know!" I instinctively pushed back with my hands. "I hear you loud and clear!"

"If he heard me 'loud and clear', then why didn't he pull his head out of his ass and-"

"Grandpop, I think he gets it." Thomas paused for a moment. "Right. You know what to do, Gordon. Don't let us keep you." There was a crackling noise and the communicator switched off.

I let the realization hit me that I was already behind schedule and rushed over to my supplies to catch up. Digging through the bag, I removed a clean set of clothes and ran to the bathroom. I was probably a bit too frantic at that point, but, hey, when General Johnston gets pissed... you don't want to make it worse. I at least had the advantage of being far, far away from the old man then and there.

I eyed the badge on my black and white uniform that read 'Gordon Richard' and immediately tore it off. That would have to go into the bag. Unfortunately, so would a great many other things. The badge was soon joined by: my uniform, my socks, my combat gloves; basically anything I was wearing before...

But my disguise wouldn't be just clothing, oh no. That's not what that container of hair dye in the chest said. _No doubt Johnston's doing..._ I'd probably also have to give myself a haircut...

Fast forward one hour later and out of the bathroom steps not Gordon Richard, but Daniel Lee. And boy was Mister Lee just... _oozing_ style... He wore a ragged pair of jean shorts and a thick pair of leather sandals. His vibrant tropical t-shirt was unbuttoned, revealing a white undershirt and a necklace of black beads. A pair of gaudy sunglasses sat on top of his nose, just below a banded straw hat. Ah, I almost forgot to mention his... blonde... hair.

 _Gah, I miss my orange hair..._ I lifted my hat up and ran my fingers through my hair, which was now nothing more than a shaggy mess of blonde. _It was a sacrifice._ I reminded myself. _Yeah, a damn stupid sacrifice..._ Sighing, I figured that the sooner I finished my business, the sooner I could get back to dressing like I had a clue.

My plan for the day (God, how I hoped it would be the only one) was simple: I'd plan a route out on my map, walk and talk, then bag it and tag it... I didn't really know just what else Johnston had expected me _to_ do, that was the thing. One way or another, though, I knew I'd be getting an earful from him no matter what. So, I'd stick to my plan. Heh, if there was a bright side to it, it was that I'd be the one planning.

That being decided, I stepped out and took a glance at my surroundings. Yep, still beautiful. It just wasn't going to be easy...

 _"Eh, quit your whining, gingerbread man." The Johnston in my head scolded me._

Tempted as I was to just bang that little nuisance out of there, I knew he was probably the only thing keeping me on track. So I stuck with my game plan. My particular route would span from my house, through the central marketplace, and end at a nice little park on the other side of the city. Then I'd swivel on my heel, make the trek back, and store whatever information I found.

Being Daniel Lee wouldn't be too hard, anyway. I did have experience, despite what some people may have thought. Besides, it wasn't exactly the hardest thing to act like an ignorant tourist when you essentially were one. I didn't have a clue about Alto Mare, except that it looked nice on that postcard I saw once. And after this was over, I would be thoroughly content with that.

So I became just another face in the crowd. It was... alarmingly easy. Not a single local seemed to give a damn as me and the other middle-aged-looking, camera-toting, sunburned people wandered aimlessly through the streets. It was almost... depressing. So many people, packed like sardines, and... I was no one. It was certainly an interesting experience, I could say that much. Just a boring one.

 _"Damn it, man! Get your head out of la-la land!" My imaginary general friend hissed._

Shaking my head and allowing myself to slow down, I realized I was in the marketplace. Despite being the very heart of Alto Mare, the market was surprisingly vacant. If anything, the tourists were only using it to reach other areas. There was a distinct smell of seafood wafting in the air as merchants and their aides rushed to and from their stalls. My eyes rested briefly on a fountain in the dead center, topped with a statue of some pair of mythical creatures.

I rolled my eyes. _Probably just some local drivel. Redaen has its 'extraterrestrial beings' and these people have... whatever those are..._ I gave the statues a wary look.

Whatever was being depicted was flying with its rocket-like wings. The figures had long necks and pointed ears, not to mention a pair of stubby arms on their forefronts. If I didn't know any better, I'd say there were supposed to be two of them... But, hey, who was to say when they looked so similar? Despite that, I couldn't help but notice how the statue on the left seemed to capture a distinct look of... what was that, happiness?

 _Nrgh. Why am I wasting my time looking at this..?._ I shook the thought and continued my walk. I had to be honest with myself, at that point, I was so totally right. There was nothing on Alto Mare! I really just wanted to scream it in the face of The General, but... you know...

The people I had asked about 'strangers', 'cultists', and 'tattooed men' all gave me looks of disbelief and shrugged. My faith in Johnston's intuition began to wane as this became the pattern. Then again, most of the people I had asked were tourists, probably just as clueless as I was.

As I neared the end of my little trek, I rubbed my hand across my face, defeated and frustrated. I figured that at that point, I'd probably created a bit of a stir anyway, so I'd just turn around and make my way back. Then this whole cycle would repeat itself tomorrow, and the next day, and every week after until Johnston had his fun...

 _He always did call me incompetent..._ I thought, grinding my teeth. I wanted to dwell in my anger, but when I slipped on something, I couldn't.

As I came to, pain surging throughout my leg, I noticed that I was in the park. And damn, it was just as, if not more, picturesque as the rest of the island. Rolling green hills with grass as soft as cotton, sprinkled with flowers of every size, shape, and color... Not to mention the towering trees and the way the afternoon sun shined through their leaves. The scent of honeysuckle was lingering throughout the air, like a freshly-lit candle.

But I wasn't about to let nature distract me. _Not again._ I thought. I pulled myself to my feet and dusted my shorts off. Well, of course, I had managed to land in a puddle.

 _Maybe if I just laid down in the sun for a little..._ I slapped myself for the thought. _No thank you, nature!_ I grunted as I felt the heat from the sun hit my hand. _...Ten minutes. Tops._ I eventually settled, finding a particularly warm spot on the top of a hill.

Little was I aware, my mind was intent on tricking me into wasting even more time. The thought never struck me, though, because I fell asleep. By the time I was back to my senses, I had to resist the urge to strike myself again.

 _"That's what I'm here for!" The little Johnston in the back of my head shouted._

Cursing myself mentally, I prepared to trudge back to the safe house with what little knowledge I had gained.

 _"Wait up!"_ A voice came from overhead, sounding almost like it was inside of my head.

I cocked my head up just in time to see two blurs buzz past me without so much as a care. Whatever they were, they stirred up a wind so fierce it knocked that cheap straw hat right off of my head and sent it flying away.

Of course, I was still in shock, so I had yet to realize that. "W-what?" I gasped, my head flashing from the ground where I was sitting back up to the sky. I knew I was at least a little tired, but not to the point where I'd start hallucinating.


	3. Your Friendly Neighborhood Cult!

Sadly, I didn't have the time to think. And before I knew it work caught up with me and I was sitting in front of a manila folder jotting what obscure information the tourists of Alto Mare had given me.

"Man claims to have seen several suspicious figures in black coats. No further sightings..."

"Woman noticed man with a tattoo on his hand... May have been a blood drop..."

"Several disappearances of locals. No further evidence..."

I stopped as a certain thought entered my head: should I bother writing down what I had seen earlier? I mean, given everything else that I had written down, wouldn't it seem interesting in comparison? My mind mulled it over for a minute, eventually coming to the conclusion that it was probably something I should keep to myself. Lord only knows what Johnston would say if I dared to write about two blurbs I saw in the sky.

 _"Stupid hippie! Put the blunt down for a second and use your damn head!"_

Or

 _"Oh yeah, Gordon... Blurbs. Blurbs in the sky only YOU can see. You know, because YOU'RE the chosen one. I'm sorry us little humans don't possess the power, Gordon."_

Or anything in between, really; Johnston was surprisingly creative for a man in his sixties. But, those thoughts aside, I dropped my pen and made my way to my bed. I rolled myself on to the mattress and unceremoniously dropped the thin cotton blanket on to myself.

 _"Sweet dreams, ya stupid hippy."_ Imaginary Johnston spat, just as soon as I closed my eyes.

* * *

The sound of the heavy wooden door closing was heard throughout the tower, and the figure sitting still in the leather chair stood up at once. He made his way over to his visitor, who was still soaking wet from the rain outside. Scanning the man up and down, he folded his hands behind his back and threw his head up.

"Brother," The man's guest drawled, removing his gauntlets and wringing them dry.

"Brother," The man nodded back, wringing his own hands in anticipation. "I trust you have the news I am after?" He raised a gray eyebrow.

The visitor seated himself in a nearby chair and let his head fall back. "Yes..." He droned.

"...Well? Do not try my patience. You know how recent events have left me."

The visitor growled and reached into his back pocket, removing a crumpled piece of paper. He shoved the paper into the man's hand like it was trash and snorted. "There. That's all Caine gave me."

"This?" The man's nose wrinkled as he sneered and unfolded the paper. He scanned the paper for a moment before tossing it back on to the ground. "I already knew what I was after, Jonathan. You did tell Caine... didn't you?"

Jonathan nodded. "I did. And in turn, he gave me that." He crossed his arms as he broke into a sneer of his own. "I wasn't about to question his judgement, brother. You know Caine."

"Hmph." The man swirled around, his black coat swishing to keep up with him. "...Yes... Caine is a man of mystery, but he does always yield results..." He placed his chin between his index finger and thumb.

"Then trust him, brother. If he says that he has confirmed the prey, if he says he can handle it alone... trust him. Caine has yet to fail us." Jonathan reasoned.

"...You are right. Forgive me, brother. I must have... faith. Faith in The Huntsman..." The man stepped over to the thick, foggy window and stared outside.

* * *

"...Gordon... Gordon, don't pull this again..."

I shot up as the familiar static of the communicator grabbed my attention again. I leapt out of bed and nearly tripped down the stairs as I scrambled to reach the device in time.

 _Oh... Not again!_ If the voice in my head wasn't enough to keep me miserable, the real General Johnston sure as hell was. My hands, shaky with nervousness, only just barely gripped the communicator and pressed the 'call' button.

"...You slept in again, didn't you?" Thomas said, his voice completely flat.

"Nope!" I tried to play it off...

"Gordon... It's twelve o' clock." ...To no success.

"Alright..." I sighed, slumping.

"Listen, you're lucky The General isn't here today, so the worst I can do is tell you is to get your act together. And I know you want to get out of there, Gordon."

I nodded as though he could see me. "I do..."

"Then get it into gear. Grin and bear it, alright?"

"Right..."

"I'll catch you later, Gordon." Thomas' finger could be heard hitting the button as the device turned off.

"Augh..." I groaned as I set the communicator back down. I really didn't have an excuse for sleeping in late today, of all days. All I did yesterday was pester people if they had seen a bunch of tattooed serial killers. That and daydream... Last night, though, that was just embarrassing.

I dreamed that it was still yesterday. I was in the park, letting the sun's gentle rays hit me and dry off my wet shorts when those blurs shot by again. That time, though, I wouldn't settle for it.

Like I was a god or something, I just shouted "Stop!" and the blurs... they did just that. I stood up and walked over to them, noticing that they were exact replicas of something I had seen earlier: those same statues in the marketplace. The ones above the fountain.

They were statues, alright; concrete and everything. But they were... alive. And they were moving. So I... uh... I don't know why, but... got up on one and, uh... rode it into the sky...

Long story short, the dream ended with me crashing through the roof of Johnston's house with my new 'friends' and ordering them to attack him. Alright, that was the part I was mostly disappointed with.

But in actuality, I knew what it meant: I was curious. Skeptical, yeah, but curious nonetheless. Leave it to Gordon Richard, the commander whose abilities were already being questioned, to get fascinated by a couple of statues and probably two birds flying over him in a public park. So, maybe... just maybe... I'd ask a few questions about something other than The Brotherhood. Because, let's face it: Johnston knew the killer cult wasn't on Alto Mare, he just wanted to see me squirm.

Well, The General got his wish, in some form or another.

I donned a slightly altered form of my attire yesterday and strolled outside, only to be greeted by the same warm kiss of the sun. Ignoring the masses of tourists already gathering in the city streets, I headed back to the marketplace to plan out my 'walk' for the day.

I plopped into a wooden bench and unraveled the wrinkled map in my pocket. Seeing as how writing notes on what people were doing would probably come across as a little suspicious, I was forced to take a mental note and leave it at that. So I folded the map back up, took a step forward... and became completely distracted again.

 _"Hey! Look at me!"_ One of the stone statues practically screamed at me.

I squinted and stared up at the statues, my sunglasses reflecting the vicious glare of the sun. Those stupid things almost looked smug today, the more I looked. Yeah... Now that I mentioned it, they did look pretty cocky...

The one on the left, who I decided to name 'Blaze', seemed to shoot forward with the speed of a jet. He kept his arms tucked neatly to his side because he wanted, _needed_ , speed. That smirk on his face was only there because he had talent to back it up. Yeah, he was good. And he was gonna rub it in your face.

The one on the right I decided to call 'Daisy', simply because of that stupid happy-go-lucky smile on her face. Those carefree eyes and relaxed demeanor seemed to reflect a desire to just let loose and have fun. She appreciated emotion more than skill, and that was why she could make anyone her best friend.

Now that I observed them in closer detail, they looked more like... counterparts. Maybe twins? Brother and sister? I couldn't decide, but that was only because someone was tapping on my shoulder. Wait.


	4. Lorenzo Knows a Secret (teehee)

**A/N: I appreciate the views, sneaky readers! Thus far this story has gotten, like, three times as popular as anything else I've written!**

* * *

"Who are you and where did you come from?" I blurted out, noticing an elderly man standing behind me.

"Me? I'm Lorenzo. Pleasure to meet you, son." He extended his hand and gave a warm grin.

"Daniel Lee..." I said cautiously. Despite the friendly vibe the man was giving off, I knew I couldn't take chances.

Lorenzo chuckled and gave my hand a firm shake before letting go. "I couldn't help but notice how captivated you were by that fountain, Mister Lee."

"Me?" I laughed sheepishly and waved him off. "I was checking my map. Then I figured I'd... stare into space for the next ten minutes..."

"Uh-huh..." Lorenzo smirked and gave me a coy look. "They're majestic, aren't they?" He asked.

"...Yeah..." I found myself answering unwittingly. "Hrmph! In a... metaphysical sense." I cleared my throat and tried to correct the dreamy tone of my voice.

Lorenzo gave a hearty laugh and slapped me on my back. "Not often tourists actually want to learn about Latios and Latias! They usually just buy their trinkets and go on their merry way."

My eyes widened, if only a little. "...Latios and Latias?" I asked.

Lorenzo nodded and placed a hand into his overalls. "They're the guardians of Alto Mare. They keep us safe from natural disasters and anything else that comes this way. The people of this city owe those two a debt we can never truly repay. So, we just do what humans are best at and try and idolize them."

"Uh... What exactly would that make them, then?"

"Dragons, sonny. Latios and his sister Latias are the descendants of a dragon who gave his life to protect this place. According to legend, their bloodline was granted immortality for their father's service." Lorenzo brushed his hands off on his shirt.

I had to admit, that was... fascinating. Oh, screw it, it was incredible! It was incredible and I really wanted to know if those dragons were what I saw yesterday. "M-Mister Lorenzo!" I found myself yipping with excitement. "You have to tell me more!"

Lorenzo nodded, acknowledging my excitement. "My, look at you! Been a long, long time since I've seen anyone this excited. Heheheh, like a youngster at story time! But," He suddenly placed an arm over my shoulder. "If you really want to see them..."

"YES? YES?" I jumped up and down with excitement, unaware as to how many people were staring at me.

"...They have to trust you." Lorenzo finished rather lamely. "There is a garden on the outer rim of the city, hidden from most folk. That's where they live. If you can find it, you can find Latios and Latias." The old man drew away from me and smiled.

I... really didn't have anything to say to that. I was thoroughly disappointed, actually. "...Right..." I feigned agreement.

"A man as interested in them as you is sure to earn their trust, Mister Lee. Just show them the respect they deserve." Lorenzo took out a pocket watch and checked it, suddenly looking anxious. "Oh my, look at that! I'm afraid I have to meet someone. Best of luck to you, Mister Lee!" He scurried off, as fast as an old man could, that is.

I reached my hand out, trying to grab his attention again, but it was of no use. So I just sat there, my mouth still slightly agape and my mind thoroughly incensed. _That was pretty corny..._ I grumbled and turned back around. The statues were still there, still... mocking me...

 _"Giving up?"_ Blaz- er, Latios, mocked me.

 _"Don't give up, Gordon!"_ I decided I'd keep the other's name Daisy; Latias was pretty lame in comparison.

"I'm not going to give up, Daisy!" I assured the statue, clenching my fists. "You hear that, Latios?" I walked off with a smug grin, intent on proving... the, uh... statue... wrong...

"...What...?" A tourist mumbled from behind.

The day was still young, so my energy was as well. Granted, I hadn't eaten well the past few days. There was also the matter of Johnston's incessant calls. But those were nothing anymore. If I was forced to stay here in this tourist trap, the least I could do was do something that seemed worthwhile. And I don't know about the next guy, but immortal dragons sounded pretty worthwhile to me.

The majority of my time was spent navigating the confusing side streets of Alto Mare. I had never noticed the abundance of canals in the city until I strayed from the main path. Sure enough, there was no shortage of the things. They were all filled with that same crystalline ocean water, that and enough gondolas to cause traffic jams. I lost count of how many bridges I had to cross because of the damned things.

Eventually, albeit slowly, I came to the unfortunate realization that I was lost. With that thought sinking in, I noticed that the sun was also setting, meaning I'd have even less time to get sidetracked than I had expected.

"Well," I admitted with defeat, "I lost." I gave my gut a punch as I dangled my legs over one of the canals and groaned. I was about ready to give up, so I pulled myself to my feet and spun around. "Wait..." I narrowed my eyes as I faced the alleyway ahead of me.

Some few blocks away, at the very end of an inconspicuous alleyway, sat a stone arch. And if my eyes didn't deceive me like they usually did, there was greenery past that arch. And, well, I'll leave the rest of my decision-making process up to you.

 _Not-so-secret garden anymore, huh?_ I thought, rushing ahead to see what lay beyond.

I had probably gotten my hopes too high, but that wasn't really my concern. I figured that if I was willing to have an argument with an imaginary old man in my head and assign personalities to inanimate statues, getting my hopes too high wouldn't be that big of a deal.

I sprinted down the alley like a marathon runner, leaving a wave of energy behind me that blew dead leaves and garbage about like a twister. And as I stumbled into the clearing, I knew- just knew- that I had to be in the right place.

Past the vine-covered archway at the end of the alley lay one of the most beautiful sights I had seen thus far. And trust me, that was saying something. The almost miraculous fusion of plants and buildings seemed impossible, and for a second I thought that this place was abandoned. Of course, that's not what the laughter I heard ahead said to me.

I slowed down to a crawl, trying to maintain a calm demeanor; I didn't want to go charging in to whoever was there. For the moment, I had regained my sense of logic from my over-sized excitement. My sandals fell on to the soft grass below me as I entered a sort of natural cavern created by the twisting brush. The air almost seemed to be growing cooler, cleaner, as I progressed through this tunnel, never once taking my eyes off of the light ahead.

Not all the birds chirping through the trees, nor the gentle trickle of the water in the canals was enough to distract me then. I was about to see something legendary, for God's sake! Not some stupid rock touched by people years ago, not some pretty little waterfall. A living, breathing legend... That was something to look forward to.

My hand instinctively brushed a branch out of my face as I reached the end of the tunnel. By then the sunlight from the other side was almost blinding me. Yet still, I continued. A small gasp managed to work its way from out of my mouth as I found myself seemingly transported back in time.

It was... a temple? No, a grove was more like it. Much like the park I had been to earlier, this place, this... garden was absolutely breath-taking. And as desensitized to nature as I was at that point, I was still taken off guard. The buildings had disappeared and all that was left was this little bubble of... perfection.

Stone pillars stuck out of the ground looking more like trees as nature intertwined herself with them. There were several aqueducts that ran through the trees and dumped sparkling water into a small pond. And at the end of it all, past the cobblestone past that ran through the center of the clearing, was a fountain that seemingly glowed in the afternoon sun.

 _Where to start?_ I laughed.


	5. Breakdown

I walked along the path, savoring that place as I made my way over to the fountain. I half-expected something to sneak up on me, it was so quiet. But, no, nothing did. All I could hear was the gentle rhythm of the water behind me. And as I reached the end, I was sorely disappointed.

 _Where are they... exactly?_ My eyes fell on to the fountain in front of me, and as much of a sight as it was, it still didn't seem worth wasting my time on.

Granted, it was extraordinary. In its center, seemingly floating off of the water, was a small glass orb, much like a marble. It spun in place around the water, creating ripples that would eventually die out in the far reaches. If I didn't know any better, it seemed... _alive_... somehow. But, that was about it.

"Ugh..." I sighed and turned around. _This was a disappointment. Old man probably just wanted me to pass by a couple of stores on my way over here._ I chuckled, finally letting myself examine just how... _stupid_ I had been.

 _Magical dragons..._ I rolled my eyes as a light flush of embarrassment ran through my face. I supposed I was lucky that I was spared further humiliation. _Eh, live and learn..._ I turned my attention back to the exit, letting my eye catch something just out of sight.

It was a wooden swing, hanging like an ornament from one of the ancient trees. Empty, it sat there in the clearing, just letting the wind have its fun. Whatever the reason, that was all I noticed as I left.

Later that night, I hobbled over to my desk at the condo and threw myself down. _Damn._ I hadn't really realized just how tired I was until I took a second to relax. Come to think of it, I had to have walked at least a couple of miles. Shrugging, I clicked the top of my pen and prepared some vague information I had managed to garner in the brief moments I actually focused on my mission.

 _Heh, well... there was one bright side. No more stupid distractions._ I took solace in that. _I can get off this island, go back to my house in Redaen..._ I gave a content sigh just thinking about it. _...And Johnston can't make me do jack for another month..._

I cleared my mind and began to jot down the day's notes.

* * *

The man dropped his pen and surveyed his work for a moment. "Satisfactory." He murmured, standing up at the sound of the door opening.

"...Matthew. We need to talk." Jonathan said, a massive scowl on his face.

"I'm listening, brother..." Matthew narrowed his eyes. "...For now..."

"You know damn well what it is, Matthew." Jonathan slammed the door shut behind him. He marched over to his brother, making sure the shorter man could see the look of rage in his eyes.

Matthew didn't budge. "Hmph." He snickered, looking at his brother with as straight a face as before. "There's that wild rage of yours again, John. What did I tell you about your temper?"

Jonathan snorted. "Save your witty comments for Saarthal, brother." That was enough to get Matthew to frown. "We're losing ground- _fast._ If you don't pull your nose out of your books and get back to commanding the men, AOEN is going to stomp us flat."

"My books, dear brother, are the only thing keeping us in this war." Matthew scoffed. "And right now, we need them more than ever..." He turned to face the window.

"Oh, we _need_ to be reading about fictional creatures, do we? I'm _so_ sorry... Please forgive me, brother..." Jonathan slammed his fist down on a nearby table. "Am I honestly expected to believe that?!"

Matthew spun back around, revealing the darkness beneath his eyes and in his face. "Yes, yes you are." He suddenly drew closer. "Because this isn't fantasy. This is an edge, brother. An edge we _need._ Fighting head-on is exactly what that shriveled old fool Johnston wants us to do." He slowly balled his hands into fists as he drew even closer. "We are _out-numbered_ and _out-powered._ Our supplies are _dwindling_ and support for the cause is _faltering_. I _refuse_ to give that man the satisfaction of defeating us!"

"...And you really believe that these creatures are still out there?" Jonathan asked, his tone suddenly serious.

Matthew allowed himself a moment to collect his thoughts. "No, Jonathan." He said calmly, approaching the table behind him. "I know..." He flicked a photograph in his brother's direction.

Jonathan eyed the two creatures in the photo, taking in their blue and red features.

* * *

The next morning, I was on the ball. I got up exactly as planned, right on time. I dressed myself in my disguise, I didn't stumble down the stairs, and I waited patiently next to the communicator on the coffee table.

 _Let's see Johnston try and pick a fight now..._ I thought with a grin. And, speak of The Devil, the communicator buzzed three times. I flicked the switch and took a more comfortable position on my chair, folding my arms behind my head and leaving my feet crossed on the table.

 _"Mister_ Gordon Richard speaking." I said, my words brimming with confidence.

"You bumbling idiot!" Johnston's scratchy voice quickly replied.

"Aw, are you kidding me?!" I groaned, losing my composure. "I did everything right this morning! I've got the clothes, I'm here on time! What more could you possibly want from me?"

"Let's see..." Johnston paused. "Oh, yeah, that's right! _YOU ALMOST BLEW YOUR COVER SAYING YOUR REAL NAME LIKE THAT!"_ The speaker on the device nearly blew out after that.

Though my ears were ringing, I realized my mistake. "...Oh..." I shrunk back in my seat, preparing for the usual tirade.

"...You're lucky I'm in a good mood, _Mister Daniel Lee."_ Johnston chuckled. Wait... chuckled? That... that implied _happiness._

"Uh..."

"Heh! Why so surprised, gingy? Or should I say blondey? Our boys are doing just fine without you here, I'll have ya know." Johnston gave a hum of satisfaction and continued. "The Brotherhood is cornered and we're moving closer to the death blow each and every day..."

Now that was enough to snap me out of my confusion. "What? Really?!" I felt my heart sinking into my chest. This... just sealed the deal.

It was far worse than some mocking comment this time. Johnston... had won. He finally proved that I was worthless. Incompetent. Unfit to lead. He just threw me, the dead weight, on to some island under this false pretense and... did all the work himself. When I had left Redaen, I was told the war with The Brotherhood was at a standstill; both sides were losing soldiers...

Johnston just had to rub salt in the wound, though; he never knew when to stop. "Yes, really." He snickered. "Any day now, I'll be receiving terms of surrender from Matthew Gates himself. And by the time it's signed, you'll still be there. You'll come home to nothing at all, Mister Lee."

"You know why? Because there's no celebration for people like you."

I... felt myself breaking just then. I had suffered years of abuse under this evil man, and the tank was finally full. Johnston never stopped what he was doing to offer me any compliments. When I did something right, the best I got was a scoff and a 'You got lucky...' I never really fathomed that I had it in me but... I did it.

"That's the way it is then, huh?! Fine! Enjoy your goddamn victory, Johnston! I'm sure it'll be that much sweeter for you, _because I quit!"_ I felt like slamming the communicator down, but it seemed that I had reached the extent of my rage.

"And that's all it took, huh?" Johnston scoffed. "You know, I always knew you never had it in you, Gordon. You never really were a soldier, you'd rather be off daydreaming of something 'fun'. Hell, if it weren't for your father being king, you'd never be commander."

I ground my teeth, for whatever reason totally unable to fight back. And that was the worst part.

"Enjoy your little vacation, Mister Richard. I'll be informing your father of your discharge. And keep those reports of yours; I doubt you actually made the effort to collect any information anyway." The switch on the device clicked, and the room fell silent.

"Rrrrgh!" I finally broke down the wall containing my anger and unleashed it on the communicator, chucking it at a painting on the wall. The glass on the frame shattered along with the device, sending flakes of plastic along with glass chips flying around the room.


	6. Fear and Moping

I don't know why I bothered. I knew Johnston was as cold-hearted as they came. I knew he disliked me with every fiber of his being. I damn well knew, and yet I acted surprised anyway. But... it didn't take long to realize why that was.

Those words of his cut deeper than any knife ever could. Johnston stuck the knife into my bare chest and wrenched it for good measure. He yanked the thing out and spat in the wound, then he kicked me when I was down. And the only reason it hurt so badly... was because those words of his had truth to them.

Since day one all I ever did was look forward to what I _could_ have been doing rather than what I _should_ have been doing. I wasn't a soldier, I was a hedonist. That's why I was sent to Alto Mare: because to a person like me, it was a special circle of Hell.

I wasn't even disgusted at The General. That realization only amplified the pain. I was flat out disgusted with myself. And now... Now I was alone, left to enjoy the petty pleasures I had put so much value into... Only now, I couldn't even do that.

"Hrgh!" I tore the cheap Hawaiian t-shirt I was wearing off, buttons and all, and tossed it on top of the supply chest. I needed a walk. Needed to clear my head and just think straight. I was sure that once my emotions settled down, I would thoroughly regret everything I had just did...

The salt in the air was the first thing to greet me outside, instantly reminding me of just where I was. The great irony was that I was now probably on my own on the island. God forbid I actually have the guts to face my father after everything I had done.

To stand in front of my father, an honorable man who worked damn hard for everything in his life and flat out lie to his face... To say that Johnston was being unfair and ask for a second chance... No, I didn't want to fall back into that trend. And let's face it: I didn't have the guts.

I sighed as the morning air made me shiver. I decided I'd head for the park and leave it at that. Afterwards... I supposed I'd just see if I hadn't broken the communicator and give Thomas a call; maybe he'd feel generous enough to give my sorry skin a ride back home.

I stared at my feet as I made the walk, watching as the tiled streets were interrupted by a crack here or a wad of gum there. If I hadn't known any better, I'd say that Alto Mare was looking far... _uglier_... than it had the past few days. Then again, that was probably just my mood. The same mood reflected in the gray sky and the slight drizzle of rain. My sandals felt bogged down, heavy, as I arrived in the marketplace.

Even those two statues seemed to lose their luster as I looked at them. Gah, what did it matter? If I wasn't busy chasing those two fairytales, I'd still have some excuse to save at least a little of my dignity. But I didn't. God, how I hated hindsight.

"Why so glum, Mister Lee?" I could've sworn I heard those stupid stones talking to me again. Then again, I never bothered to turn around.

"Hmm? Oh." I noticed Lorenzo standing behind me again, much like he had before. If I hadn't known any better, I'd almost say he was my guardian angel. That or he was just there to point out the obvious...

Lorenzo looked up at me with his green eyes and gave a stern look. "Maybe it's just the weather, but you don't look so well, Mister Lee. Is something the matter?"

I shook my head; I didn't need to trouble this man with my own stupid problems, not after he had been so nice to me. "Nothing. Just... thinking, was all. Got a lot on my mind." I waved him off.

"...If you say so, Mister Lee..." He straightened his back and cocked his head back in my direction. "So, did you find what you were looking for yesterday?" A small smile graced his lips as he asked.

"I think..." I slumped forward.

"You don't sound very sure..."

"Well," I sighed, turning around. "Even if I did, nothing was there."

"Hmm." Lorenzo actually let himself lose his smile. "Maybe you just need to try again."

"With all due respect, sir..." I shook my head, shooting him down. "I'd rather not chase fairytales anymore. I need to get in touch with reality."

Lorenzo exhaled and placed a wrinkled hand into his pocket. He removed a silver pocket watch and checked the time. "Why don't you come with me then? I think I have just the place to do that."

Finding myself caught off guard, I paused. But, seeing as how I was on my own anymore, I found myself nodding. "Alright. I'll take you up on that offer." I straightened my posture and looked at Lorenzo. "...Where are we going, exactly?"

"Don't you worry about that, son. Just follow me... let your eyes do the explaining." He pocketed his watch and beckoned me to follow him.

I must've followed that man for well over a half an hour, walking as long as we did. Frankly, I was surprised Lorenzo even had it in him to walk so long. Behind those kind, elderly eyes was probably a fire just as strong as the one in Johnston's chest. Lorenzo led me through the maze of city streets and canals, leaving my mind about as dazed and confused as it had been yesterday. I could only assume he knew where he was going- well, I hoped, anyway.

Eventually, I lifted my tired eyes from the streets and rested them on where exactly we had stopped. It looked like some sort of town hall, given the structure. Those marble pillars standing out front, statues of fantastic creatures sitting next to the stairs, and the dome of glass on the top of the building... It reminded me of one Redaen's government buildings. There were too many of those things to count in Redaen's capitol city, Dunmore, and needless to say, I didn't need to be reminded of them now.

"What's this place?" I conceded.

Lorenzo chuckled like his old self and slapped me on my back; damn, that was starting to hurt. "This, my friend, is a little place where you can get back to reality."

I gave the old man a quizzical look before squinting my eyes and trying to determine what was inside the building. I could make out what looked like display cases through the glass on the front doors. "...A museum?"

Lorenzo nodded and nudged me forward. "It might not make sense just yet, Mister Lee, but I promise you: it will." He stepped around me and held a door open.

I took him up on his offer, if only to keep him happy. Lorenzo was the only person in this whole ordeal besides Thomas who actually seemed to give a damn about me. Of course... he probably wouldn't if he knew who I really was. But I wasn't about to shatter his hopes and dreams just yet... mostly because I shared some of those.

I entered the building and felt a wave of cold air envelope me as the door slowly swung shut. But that chilly sensation was about the only similarity that this place had to a museum. If anything, the place looked more like a house: cozy, welcoming.

There wasn't a nook or cranny not filled with some sort of glass container, yet equally as plentiful was the rustic furniture and the homey carpeting. I could see a fireplace burning from around the corner, surrounded by plaques and other cases. The curtains on the windows billowed in the outside wind, momentarily shedding light on the collection of well-polished glass.

I raised my eyebrows. "Do you live here, Lorenzo?"

The man nodded and rested a hand on the display case behind him. "That I do, son. This is my home, and my pride and joy. Everything in this building has a memory behind it, no matter how cold and lifeless it may look." He pointed to the display case his hand was on.

"..." I stared on in confusion.

"Go on, Mister Lee. Have a look." Lorenzo gestured to the room beside him.

I shook out of my daze and gave him an incredulous look. "Erhm... What exactly should I be looking for?"

Lorenzo smiled and slid his hand off of the display case. "I think you'll know when you find it." He turned around and left me there, bewildered.

 _That's awfully... vague._ I frowned as I turned to look at the display case he had just left. Despite its enormous size, the only thing laying inside was a single blue feather; absolutely nothing special. To the right of the feather was a handwritten note on a weathered piece of paper.

"This was the first gift Latios had ever given me. I didn't think much of it on that day, looking back... I was just so happy we were there for each other. Nothing special about a feather, at least not to anyone with no memories."

I rubbed my head and turned to the next display case, which held a variety of stone cutting tools. The note inside was laying on top of a beaten chisel.

"Every cut into every stone was worth the effort, looking back. A man with no place among his kind has suddenly found a home amongst nature. I can't remember ever being so happy."

The words seemed jumbled, so I moved on to another case. This particular one looked quite aged, as the carved wooden flute inside had only a yellowed piece of paper attached to it.

"A gift to be shared between friends." Was all that it read.

"My family and the guardians of Alto Mare were friends for generations." Lorenzo's voice came from behind me, revealing that he too was staring at the flute. "They never needed gifts, really. It was just something to hold on to."

"Lorenzo?" I turned to the man at my right, who was busy eyeing the flute with nostalgia. "What does this all mean? To me, that is? I don't see how any of this has a connection with... reality." I slowed down, realizing how hurtful my words could have come across as.

The old man sighed and placed a hand over my shoulder. "You don't have to limit yourself to reality, Mister Lee. My father lived a life chasing fairytales, and he built a friendship that would never die."

I frowned and sighed. "But I don't need those things, Lorenzo."

"That's the same thing my father once said, too. He lacked ambition, he lacked _passion_ for most of his young life. And he would later say that those were some of the worst years of his life." Lorenzo tightened his grip, causing me to grow uncomfortable. "I look at you and I can see that forlorn look in your eyes, Lee. You're not here in reality and yet you keep saying you have to be. That's awfully paradoxical."

"You don't understand, sir." I replied, loosening his grip. I don't know why exactly, I just felt compelled to spill the truth, almost like this random old man was my own father. "...I'm... I'm just lost. I threw my life's work into the garbage and all I can do is look back and say 'good riddance'! Because, looking back, all I can see is a lazy man who just wanted to take the easy way out! Now I'm just... stuck." I threw my hands up in defeat.

"You're not lost. Your passion is." Lorenzo said, sounding sullen.


	7. Why Don't You Have a Seat Over There?

**A/N: I am positively _ENAMORED_ with the responses this story has gotten! Sort of shaking right now (heehee). In any case, expect regular updates around 12:00! And share with your friends and whatnot.**

* * *

"A man doesn't just go out one day and decide to forsake everything he's worked for, Mister Lee. It takes time."

'Time'. My eyes shrank at the word. Memories came flooding back; days of dutiful devotion as a young soldier, taking pleasure just from helping others. Days became years, and naivety and ignorance turned to skepticism and cynicism... Colonel, captain, lieutenant... Gaining experience, and... losing the fire. My eyes, first filled with disgust, then confusion, and finally... realization.

There was a spark and... my chest was on fire. My eyes shot back open, revealing a sun-filled room and a worried Lorenzo staring into my face.

"Mister Lee? Mister Lee, are you okay?" The old man gave my shoulder a light shake.

I sniffled once and drew a hand over my eyes, only to find it covered in wetness. "...I- yeah..." I smiled. For whatever reason, I felt like smiling. Beaming, really.

"I'm glad to hear that, you know. You look better already." Lorenzo reflected my grin. Then, after a moment of silence, asked me the question. "...Is the fire back, Mister Lee?"

"Ahahahah!" I gave a deep, from the gut laugh, and finally returned the favor by slapping Lorenzo on the back. "Yeah. It is... I-"

The old man stole the words from my mouth and wrapped them up for me. "You're welcome."

I left the museum after what seemed to be an eternity, stepping out into the fresh, salty air with a grin and a newfound sense of determination. The old Gordon Richard, as far as I was concerned, was dead. The new one had quite the mess to clean up, but, hell, he was gonna go for it. And what better place to start than proving General Johnston wrong?

Still... after everything Lorenzo had said... I decided to leave my imagination intact. Even if it was only out of my respect for the man, I left that stupid side of me intact. And it was busy gazing across the street at that garden, wondering as to what could be.

I didn't want, didn't _need_ , to be sidetracked anymore! Why was this part of me doing the exact thing I didn't want it to and dragging me closer to this place?

 _"I've followed my gut just as much as I've followed my brain."_

I suddenly remembered. And because of The General, of all people... Maybe, just maybe... there was a part of me paying attention all of this time? I clutched my forehead in contemplation, hoping to introduce some reason, some logic, to this... situation.

 _The Brotherhood: Vicious, bloodthirsty... power-hungry. Losing the war against AOEN, becoming desperate..._

 _Alto Mare: Close to Redaen, close to the populace. Inconspicuous. Tourist attraction. Protected by its... guardians..._

 _...Guardians: Latios and Latias! Fierce, protective, dedicated. Immortal._

My eyes snapped back open in an instant just as soon as the bridge was complete. Whether it was dumb luck or some other force, it all made sense in that moment. The Brotherhood was losing... even Johnston admitted it. And backed into a corner... what else would they do? They'd need a trick to pull out of their sleeve, something to crush AOEN.

And with our backs turned... our resources pooled into fighting them head-on... we were blind. I didn't know if they really were on Alto Mare, but I'd be damned if I didn't trust my gut just this once and follow up on this hunch. If The Brotherhood were to get their hands on these creatures... there _wouldn't_ be celebration to return to. There wouldn't be anything at all.

I found the energy within me to run, much like I had yesterday. Only this time, it was a sense of urgency driving me. I leapt over fallen trash cans and stray animals, not once removing my eyes from the sight of the stone archway.

You know, it was actually pretty nice to feel the vigor again, if only out of fear. Just like old times, really. Before then the only things that got me excited were news that Johnston had taken a day off or that I had gotten one myself. And yet here I was, red in the face and nearly out of breath, stumbling through the secret garden like I owned the place.

I took a moment to catch my breath, just in front of the brush that lead into the garden. It was as peaceful as it was before; not a sound out of place. Trickling water, chirping birds, rustling leaves, woman humming...

I wiped some of the sweat from my brow and inched forward. _Was there really someone in here for once?_ Only a second ago I was fighting the urge not to slow down, and now... now I was fighting the urge to go too fast. Whoever was on the other side probably wouldn't appreciate a sweaty man stumbling into them and screaming about a dragon...

So I took my time and peeked. Through the leaves and the bramble, I could see a lone woman in the garden, humming to herself as she swung back and forth on that same swing I had seen the day before. She was wearing a dark green shirt and a snow white skirt, not to mention the content smile that hung on her face. Her long brown hair fell over her shoulders and blew in the wind with every motion she made.

...That was more than enough to make me feel dirty. _Right... About the earlier thought... I doubt she'd appreciate a sweaty man watching her from the bushes, either..._ I drew back and brushed myself off, figuring I could at least ask this person what she was doing in this garden, of all places. If anything, she could at least give me some information on where the guardians of Alto Mare were...

"Hmmhmmm~ Mhmmhmm~ M-" The woman stopped her humming as soon as the greenery rustled and revealed my rather tacky getup. She said absolutely nothing as I strolled over to her, trying to look as innocent as the situation allowed.

"Heeey, how are you?" I spread my arms out, acting like she knew me. Again, I curse you, hindsight.

She said nothing. And to be honest, I couldn't blame her. But... she didn't run. So... there was that...

"U-uh..." I tugged at the neck of my shirt as my voice cracked, probably due to the realization of how creepy I looked. "...You wouldn't have happened to have seen a guy with, like, a tattoo or something..." I mumbled, now too embarrassed to even look at her.

Of course, when I did muster the courage to look again, the only sight I was greeted with was that of the woman shaking her head. She shook her head and she just kept staring at me with those honey-colored eyes of hers... If I didn't know any better, it seemed like she was giving me a taste of my own medicine.

"Yeah, okay..." I stammered, inching away from her. "...I'm gonna... go now..." I nearly tripped over the root of a tree as I backed away, still throwing the woman a cautious look.

The woman stared at me until I was back inside of the greenery, out of her line of vision. And as I began to make the journey back, she starting humming again. I shrugged; my training taught me everything I needed to know about reconnaissance... everything except how to respect the privacy of other people... Not my strong suit, anyway, being a military man and all.

I spent the remainder of the day hassling everyone in my sight, hoping to gain at least an inkling as to The Brotherhood's presence in Alto Mare. And as I staggered through the door of the beachside condo I called my headquarters, I felt like I had learned more that day than any other day before.

I took the notepad I had gathered my intel on over to the desk in the corner of the living room and tossed it there next to the mission dossier. Funny thing, that. Only some few hours ago, I was tempted to burn those papers. Now, though? I was going to protect that manila folder like Latios and Latias protected Alto Mare.

...Not exactly the best comparison, but it made sense in my head.

As I flipped through the pages of the notepad, page after page of hurried handwriting appeared inside of the dossier. Every supposed sighting, every vague detail, and every seemingly unrelated incident. Anything and everything remotely related to The Brotherhood of The Blood was going into that dossier, whether it wanted them to or not.

By ten o' clock that night, I had filled out three whole pages, front and back, with information. And as I skimmed my weary, sunken eyes through those notes, I was able to come to a conclusion myself: if The Brotherhood wasn't in Alto Mare, someone else was.


	8. It's probably not what it looks like

The locals reported several cases of missing people, most of whom were actually senior citizens. One by one these people would turn up again, and they'd all be talking about some sort of man in a trench coat.

There was also the matter of the sightings. Locals saw strangers all day and yet... even they took notice to the strangers in isolated areas. After hours at the beach, skulking the marketplace early in the morning, even slinking about the park... These sightings were numerous as well as suspicious. The question was: Was it one person?

That's what the incidents topped off. There was a kidnapping and hostage situation only a month ago. A man had been attacked in his own home and brought to an isolated area in the woods. Apparently, the captor repeatedly demanded the man take him to 'The Guardians', or so the locals said. The police never had a chance to act on the case, either, because as soon as the hostage gave his name, his captor was nowhere to be found.

As hard as it was to stomach the truth, I had to. I _wasn't_ alone, Johnston _was_ right, and something _was_ happening in Alto Mare. And, being the only person who had any clue as to what may have been going on... I was the only person to stop it. It was hard falling asleep with such a burden on my shoulders, but eventually, and thankfully, I was able to.

Sleep just wasn't really what my stupid mind wanted to do, though.

* * *

I dreamt that I was back in the secret garden, back in time at that. I was still standing out in front of that woman and unfortunately, she was still staring into my soul. Uggh. Only this time, she actually bothered talking. What she said, though, wasn't exactly worth cheering over...

"...He's watching..." The woman trembled as she pointed a shaky finger just past my head.

I shifted my head in that direction, and boy oh boy, did I regret doing that.

There was a shadow of a man crouched in that tree, looking more like a phantom than an actual human. He just... sat there, really. I could see that the coat draped over his back was blowing gently in the wind, looking more and more like the shadow that was wearing it.

I opened my mouth to speak, but found myself silenced as soon as I tried.

That... _thing_ in the tree disappeared within an instant and re-materialized right in front of my face. I sat there, staring into his hollow eyes as I struggled for a breath of air. After a crippling minute of deadly silence, the shadow stepped straight through me and directed his attention towards the woman.

It was all downhill from there. The shadow made sure I was looking on, still frozen in absolute terror as it lifted the woman up by her throat. I watched as one of its arms took on a new shape, abandoning its fingers for the jagged shape of a blade. The monster held the woman high up in the air and all I could hear was a muffled, desperate "Help me..." before it drew blood.

* * *

I was lucky that the walls of my condo were pretty thick; my neighbors probably didn't want to hear the girlish squeal that came out of me as I woke up in a cold sweat.

Leather soles hit the slick pier with a thud and made their way to its end. The man took a quick swig from his canteen as he surveyed his surroundings: dark, isolated, abandoned... _perfect._ He slung the heavy rifle over his shoulder as he began to make his way into the forest. Into the mouth of the darkness, not to be seen until the time was right... and he struck again.

I started my usual morning routine with much hesitation. I admit, I was half-expecting the shattered remains of the communicator to spring back to life and call me a 'stinking redhead piece of garbage'. It's a good thing it didn't, really; I was hardly in the mood to fight after what I had seen last night.

I've never been the dark, deep, reflective type, really... At least, not in _my_ mind... But that dream last night... That had to have meant something. Even if it was only some twisted reflection of what I already knew, it was something. Of course, I'd have to shove that to the back of my mind and just keep charging ahead. I was still a soldier, you know... Not exactly an easy profession...

I didn't bother changing clothes that day, since I figured I'd just blend into the crowd, anyways. Looking back, I probably should have at least taken notice of the increasing amount of orange hair on my head... or the sweat stains on my shirt. I just didn't. I grabbed a quick breakfast of dry cereal, something I'd pretty much been forced to do since it was the only available food source in the house (Thank you, Johnston...), and headed out.

The sun hit me straight in the face as I left the condo, and not even the gaudy fake sunglasses I had on were enough to shield me from it. I stood still for a moment, trying futilely to rub the sun from my burnt eyes like it was actually inside of them before regaining myself. When I finally focused on what I was looking at, I froze.

Walking right on past me without a care in the world was that woman. That same brown-haired woman from the garden... and my dream, for that matter. She didn't even shoot me a passing glance as she melded with the crowd and made her way towards the marketplace.

I didn't know what to do. All that I knew was that I felt compelled to follow her, to warn her of her... death? No, no... that'd be stupid. That'd be embarrassing... Then again, the kidnappings, the sightings, everything else I had learned...

Stupid legs began taking me in her direction before I even had a say in it. So all I could do was work on my least creepy explanation while my body took the lead. I began to notice around that point that my 'tourist' getup was starting to look less and less believable with each passing day. The looks on people's faces as I passed them were more than enough to tell me that...

 _Where does she think she's going exactly?_ I groaned as I noticed the woman pick up speed. Come to think of it, I think she noticed me at that point. The brunette was actually running from me!

"Hey! Where are you going?! I need to tell you something! Something important!" I shouted, only to have her turn around and smirk at me. Oh, so she was taunting me now... _Great._ And here I was trying to save her life!

The woman slipped from out of the crowd and darted down a narrow alley, beckoning me all the while. I watched as she reached what appeared to be a dead end, and finally, just maybe, I'd have a chance to speak with her.

Rolling my eyes at her games, I stomped down the alley and stopped to look her in the face. "Hey, you-"

She didn't give me a chance to speak. She just giggled and feigned a running gesture, acting like I'd just spontaneously leap at her like some kind of dog.

...I had to stop myself from falling for that one, but... I managed to ask the all-important question. "Why are you doing this?" I groaned, pulling at my hair.

 _"Because it's fun! Now chase me!"_ That was about all I got before the woman sprinted ahead, probably towards her inevitable death.

"Oh no you don't!" I cried, rushing after her with every ounce of speed in my body.

So... I may have been a little rusty, but... she was around the corner waiting for me.

 _"Why are you so slow?"_

"Rrrrr! Just... shut up!" I protested, shaking my head. "And where are you going now?"

Too late, she had rounded yet another corner, seemingly appearing on the far end of the street... leaving me to pace after her. I wouldn't exactly call my running speed hobbling, but... it wasn't exactly fast... Ten blocks or so is a really long distance, if you think about it... And I was really tired.

 _"Come on, slowpoke! Faster!"_ The woman taunted, sprinting ahead.

"S-stop...!" I was desperate for a break at that point, but what was I going to do? Let the stupid, way too fast woman just walk to her death?

Of course... she wasn't listening to my half-hearted wheeze for attention. She was just sitting at the end of another street, waving next to a signpost.

I knew I was out of shape, okay? I just didn't think that it was that bad... Johnston got on my back for it, sure, but it was never a problem before. I had picked up a running position that looked more like a seizuring paraplegic at that point, struggling to maintain my consciousness as I made my way towards the woman. Did the sun get hotter? I was pretty sure it did. It was a good thing I was really dedicated to my job. The woman should've been thanking me at that point.

When I reached her that time, though, she stayed still. She bore into me with those honey-colored eyes of hers and laughed.

"OH, SO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?" I snapped, jabbing a sweaty finger in her face.

 _"Yeah, in a kind of pathetic way."_

"THAT'S IT. GET OVER HERE." I weakly threw my arms at her, only to have the human roadrunner take off in another show of unparalled speed. She ran down the street and took a turn into a familiar building: the museum. Lorenzo's museum.

"Ha!" I snapped my fingers. "Nowhere to run now!" I knew Lorenzo of all people would have my back, so I hobbled up the marble stairs and stepped inside, taking several shaky breaths as I looked around. I heard what sounded like laughter coming from the back of the building, so I headed there.

Lo and behold, she was standing there, chatting Lorenzo up with that smug look on her face. _"Doesn't she want me to save her?"_ I grumbled. _"Eh, it doesn't matter. She's cornered now..."_ I gave a weak laugh as I staggered into the room, earning a look of confusion and mild disgust from the two inside.

"Gotcha!" I grinned, snapping my fingers.

"...Who are you?" The woman asked, taking several steps back.

"Ohhh no! Don't you play stupid now of all times!" My teeth were out and clenched for whatever reason, and not even Lorenzo seemed comfortable with that. "I didn't see you on the swing and in my dreams then chase you down a street just to have you deny it!"

"...Uh..."

"I'm going to save you and the magical dragons and you are _going to like it!"_ Completely exhausted from a week's worth of exercise, I burst into laughter.

The woman wasn't very grateful for everything I was trying to do, however. "...Grandpop? W-what does he want?"

Come to think of it... she sounded a lot... _younger..._


	9. Crazy Sweaty Tag

My manic smile broke and my pupils shrunk three times in size, leaving my accusing finger just hanging in the air, still facing the girl. Several beads of sweat rolled down my reddened face and fell on to the floor.

Lorenzo suddenly waved his hand in front of my face, effectively breaking me free from my trance. "...Mister Lee? Are you feeling alright?" He murmured.

"I'm- _okay_..." I took a deep breath and realized just how sweaty I was. "Uh... Listen, I know this looks bad..." I raised my hands, trying to shield my flustered face from the two. "...Probably because it is, but..." I noticed the girl take a few more steps until she was completely behind her grandfather.

"Bianca, dear, why don't you go outside for a little bit?" Lorenzo suggested to the girl, patting her on the back as he took me by the shoulder and led me into another room. "Maybe you'd like to take it from the beginning, Mister Lee?"

As much as I felt obligated to do just that... I sort of had a reputation to upkeep with the man. And I doubted that even the man whose family was friends with magical dragons would appreciate me chasing after his granddaughter... So I lied.

"I just thought she was someone else I knew. Heh." I rubbed the back of my neck... _Smooth._

Lorenzo's eyes bugged out for a moment, but he nodded. "I see... Friend of yours?"

"Mhmm," I nodded slowly. "Back home me and her played a lot of... crazy sweaty tag..." Oh... Oh, dear God, did I just say that...

"..."

"Well," I stretched and gave a fake yawn, slowly inching my way away from the old man. "It was nice seeing you, Mister Lorenzo. I've got to go home now and take a nice, long shower while I contemplate how stupid I am. _Pleasedon'tcallthepolice._ Bye!" I charged out of there as fast as I could, which was surprising given how tired I was earlier.

I nearly tripped down the stairs of the museum as I left, I was so eager to escape from that situation. I had to admit, Johnston did have a point when he said that I 'didn't need a shovel to dig my own grave'... Shaking my head, I figured I'd need to get back to business. I'd head back to headquarters and take that shower, then I'd get to the marketplace to collect some more intel.

* * *

The man watched from the corner of his eye as the tourist stumbled down the stairs and rushed back in the direction of the main plaza. A small snicker escaped his lips as he turned back in the direction of the forest.

"An interesting development..." He mumbled as he pushed the brush from out of his face and vanished.

* * *

I sighed as I stepped out of the humid warmth of the bathroom, finally dressed in something that didn't smell like the tent of a homeless man. I had to re-apply that stupid hair dye, much to my dismay; proving Johnston wrong meant playing by his rules, unfortunately. But it would all be worth it in due time.

I walked over to where the remains of the communicator were laying and clenched the bridge of my nose. _Well, there was still the matter of that._ The thought didn't bother me for too long, though. After all, I had an exceptionally promising lead at that point.

After my, uh... 'escapades', I was making my way back as an elderly woman approached me. Apparently, 'Mister Lee' gained a reputation as being a bit of a busybody, and the locals were quick to catch on to this. In any case, the woman told me she had heard that I was asking about The Brotherhood and actually asked for me to meet her. And, be it a break... or a trap... it was still enough to get my hopes up.

So I headed out into the city streets, pleasantly surprised at the lack of isolating stares I was getting. Well, I may have been surviving on a diet of dry cereal and tap water, but I at least looked like a normal person, and that was enough for me. I cracked my neck and fused with the crowd, keeping my head tilted up so I could finally enjoy the sunny weather.

Things seemed... nice for a change. No more internal conflicts for me, no more conflicting emotions, _no more Johnston..._ Plenty of sunshine, people who liked me, _no more Johnston..._

"AHAHAHAHA! NO MORE JOHNSTON!" I let my excitement get the best of me, leaping into the air and clacking my heels.

Well, there was a bright side to using an alias: no one had to know just how childish and easily-excitable you really were. No one except your co-workers... I stopped my celebration and cleared my throat, all the while pretending to adjust an invisible tie.

I reached the spot where the old woman had called me over earlier, and much to my amazement, she was still actually there. It wasn't really often I could attest to good luck, but I'd go with it if that's what fate had in store.

"Ma'am?" I slipped from out of the crowd and held my hand up.

The woman acknowledged my presence with a single, wordless nod and beckoned me inside of a nearby home. I followed her lead as she lead me over to a table in a room where the blinds were shut and no one else was around. She pointed to a seat just opposite of her and lowered herself as fast as her back would allow.

"Let me ask you something." The elder caught me by surprise as she went first. "...Why are you here?"

And there was the question. _The_ question. The one Johnston told me that if I answered he'd have me discharged. _Not like that'd matter now, anyway..._ "I'm sorry?" I played dumb.

The woman seemed to lunge just a little bit closer to me as I answered, almost like she was trying to raise her voice. That or she already had a hunch as to who I was... "Strangers don't just appear out of thin air and go asking about these things."

I gulped hard. I knew that Redaen and Alto Mare had had their differences in the past, what with AOEN wanting to annex the little island. I couldn't help but wonder if this woman was referring to that... "I don't fight under any flag, if that's what you're asking." Now that was a flat out lie; my own father was the king of Redaen!

"...So you say." She snatched my hand before I could react and brought it up to her face. Her beady eyes narrowed for a moment as she scanned it, apparently looking for something.

I drew my hand back as quickly as I was able to, throwing her an incredulous glance. In the pit of my stomach, I knew what that was for. AOEN had an official procedure of checking the hands of its prisoners... mostly as a means of determining Brotherhood members.

A smirk actually crossed the woman's wrinkled face as she looked me in the eyes. I really felt exposed, to be honest. I mean... she was just eyeing me up in every way possible! "...You're Edmond's son, aren't you?"

"How do you know?" I answered, probably stumbling right into her trap.

"Staff Sergeant Theresa Goodman, retired. I know your father's face whenever I see it." She brought her hand up to her head in a quick salute.

My face fell. "...No way!" I laughed aloud. That was... unexpected, to say the least! "What- _Why_ are you here?"

Theresa's smile faded as she rested her chin on her hand. "I live here, son. That's kinda what the 'retired' part implies..." She waved her hand. "But, that's not why I called you here."

"I was afraid of that..."

"And you'd have good reason to be, son." She closed her eyes and continued. "The Brotherhood's here."

That sinking feeling from earlier returned, only this time with greater force. "...As I had suspected..."

She nodded. "You know, I had never imagined in all my years of service that there'd ever be anyone crazier than Horatio Lane and his masked revolutionaries... Well, I was dead wrong. And if I'm right about this hunch, Alto Mare is about to bleed into the sea."

"It started about a week ago." Theresa looked visibly shaken as she said that. "I was taking a walk along the beach when I was approached by a man. He looked beaten, bruised, close to death, really... I did what I felt was right and took him in for a few days."

Theresa paused to look me in the eyes again. "He said his name was Jeremy. Said he was a hunter and was here on an errand for his master. I never even noticed the marking on his hand until he left a couple of days later. Said his thanks and for whatever reason apologized."

"I wrote your general as soon as I was able to. Johnston's a skeptic, always has been, always will be. But he agreed to send someone, didn't he? And you're that someone, aren't you?"

I stopped for a moment to take all of that in. I didn't recognize the man she was describing, I'd never held any strong feelings towards Alto Mare... and yet the island could actually be in substantial danger. And Johnston sent _me_ to fix it. I didn't know whether to feel flattered or ashamed. What I settled on was a combination of both.

"I... I guess I am..." I finally answered.

Theresa broke into a toothy grin. "I'm glad to see that under all of that anger, under all of that pessimism, the general is still that foxy man who would do anything to please a woman."

"Uh..." I frowned. _Should I take back what I felt earlier?_ "Glad to hear it..." _Maybe not yet._

"Now listen to me, son. I don't know The Brotherhood as well as you probably do, so you have to tell me: why would they be here? What could they possibly want from Alto Mare?"

"That..." I snapped my fingers. "Is where _my_ hunch comes in. Latios and Latias." I said simply.

Theresa's eyes widened in understanding and fear. "...I see. That... that would make sense, wouldn't it?" She spun around in her chair to face the window.

"Therein lies the problem. I've been trying to find those two almost the entire time I've been here." I chuckled as I said this, realizing how it countered pretty much everything Lorenzo had told me. "I don't understand how the supposed guardians of this city won't even show their faces."

"Oh they're watching over this city, let me tell you." Theresa turned back around. "Just... not in the way you'd expect them to. Living in this city for fifteen years, I can at least say that much."

"I see..." I was admittedly disappointed with her answer; it seemed about as corny as what Lorenzo had offered me earlier. Sighing, I scooted my chair away from the table and stood up to brush myself off. "Well... Thank you for your help, ma'am. It was an honor meeting you."

Theresa stood up herself and walked over to open the blinds. "Likewise." She cocked her head to stare at me once more. "I trust you'll be looking for Jeremy now?"

I nodded. "Him... and whatever he's after." I saluted the woman as I exited the house and walked back into the warmth of the sun. _Hopefully the latter will come first..._


	10. Me and Mah Buddy

**A/N: The views... _they never stop growing..._ I have become _mad_ with power. Anyways, here's a chapter I think you'll like.**

* * *

The sound of the crackling fire was almost enough to muffle out the sounds of the dying deer. That, combined with the already lively sounds of the forest, was enough to make the hunter feel at home. He hoisted his rifle over his shoulder and marched back to his camp, where he seated himself on a dead tree.

The sun was trickling in through the open branches of the trees, casting a warm glow on the man in his cold leather coat. He slowly removed his wide-brimmed hat and placed it aside as he wiped his knife clean of the blood that coated it. With each stroke through the grass it grew cleaner still, until the point where he could see his hazel eyes reflected in it.

He wondered for a moment if it would be the weapon to claim his prey. If the notches on its handle were testament to its experience, it was certainly worthy of such an honor. It or the heavy rifle leaning against the log.

Jeremy Caine ran a gloved hand over his shaven head and closed his eyes. _If Master Gates wants it... he shall have it._

He opened his eyes and removed the fragment of paper from his pocket. On it were two angelic figures, seemingly descending from the heavens with a glowing orb in their hands. A man and a woman stood on a nearby rock overlooking the sea, standing on as the beautiful light from the orb lit up the sky and gave it life.

It was always tragic for a huntsman to end a life, be it man or beast. Worse still when the majesty of the being was lost to the world forever. Loved ones looking on crying, wondering what force would ever bereave them of everything they cherished...

But that was the huntsman's role. In the realm of the mortals, there were those who gave life... and those who took it. Man ruled above beast, for he was of greater mind. If every creature were allowed to live, there wouldn't be anything for anyone.

And if there was good in the world... then there needed to be evil as well.

* * *

I arrived back at headquarters late that day, probably from the newest influx of tourists. Too many people just milling about, totally unaware of the danger Alto Mare was in. For a moment I wondered if a life free from responsibility would be satisfying. A life where I could be a lost, overweight man in khakis walking alongside my friends, BLOCKING THE ENTIRE SIDEWALK.

 _Now isn't the time for sidetracking... Now isn't the time for sidetracking..._ I reminded myself as I reached in my pocket for my keys. "Oh no..." I felt my fingers fall through... what was that, a hole? _Okay, okay... I just need to stop and think; retrace my steps._

 _I put these shorts on earlier today and the keys were in them._ The problem was... now they weren't. I grumbled and looked up at the balcony. Well, at least this was happening on Daniel Lee's watch, otherwise I would've died from shame a long time ago.

I sunk my fingers into the gaps between the bricks of the condo, slowly making my way up the side of the building. As I neared the balcony, I made a quick jump from the bricks over to the metal railing and grabbed hold of that. Fortunately, I not only had enough upper body strength to pull myself up, but had also left the sliding door unlocked. I stumbled into the upstairs hallway with a scowl on my face.

 _This could not get any worse._

Ohhhh, how I wish I hadn't thought that. After leaving my dirty sandals next to the bedroom, I walked down the stairs to find not only a heaping pile of trash on the floor, but the dining room window hanging wide open. I stepped over to the mess and nudged it with my foot, expecting some drunk vagrant to crawl out and try to kiss me.

 _Aren't these the cereal boxes I threw away?_ I was fortunate there was nothing under the pile, because knowing my luck, there very well could have been. Of course, this was just the beginning of my concerns. After all, the dining room window was open for... God only knows how long.

 _Alright, now I KNOW I didn't do this._ I stomped over to the window and slammed it shut, making sure the lock was... Wait, where was the window lock? My eyes narrowed at the sight of the familiar metal object... laying outside on the street. "H-how...?"

It was of little use trying to focus on that, because I felt a cold gust of air hit me in the face. I only needed to turn my head just a little bit to the right to see that someone had tipped the refrigerator over and shoved pillows in it.

"Deeeugggh!" I scrambled over to the mess with my hands pulling on my hair. "What. The. Hell? _What did I do to deserve this?"_

I couldn't even get a moment to think, for God's sake, because as soon as I tried, I heard someone knocking on the front door. Frankly, I was fed up and ready to break. Hell, I was looking for someone or something to take my anger out on, even if it happened to be the mailman...

I practically sprinted to the door, tripping several times over the discarded cereal boxes and the crumbs they had left. I found myself angrier than ever as I threw an empty cardboard box over at the mini-bar, inadvertently knocking over several glass bottles. Then there was some more knocking.

 _"YOU KNOW WHAT?!"_ I screamed, nearly ripping the door off of its hinges.

There was no one there.

I clenched my teeth and pulled my lips back as far as they would go. I really didn't want to get that frustrated over something like that, but that just crossed the line. I was so enraged, I was almost tempted enough to find the pistol I had stashed with my supplies.

 _I just need to calm down. Just need to grab a meal and calm down._ I released the tension from my shoulders and took a deep breath. "Alright. Yeah... I have more important things to be worrying about." I turned around and headed into the kitchen, ignoring the disastrous mess around me.

"A nice, nutritious meal of dry, off brand cereal will take my mind off of this..." I exhaled again, closing my eyes and focusing. "I'll grab a bowl..." I turned towards the surprisingly intact rows of cabinets above the kitchen counter and removed a bowl. "Take a spoon..." I pulled a drawer below the counter open and removed said piece of silverware.

"Then I'll reach up into this cabinet..." I gently opened the cabinet nearest to me. "Take the cereal from this woman in the cabinet..." A hand appeared in front of me holding the cereal I was after.

 _"Here you go."_

"Thanks," I took the box and closed the cabinet. "I'll go over to the sink and get myself some tap water." I sauntered over to another cabinet and found a cup, proceeding to fill it with some cold water from the sink. "Now I'm gonna go into the living room..."

I walked into the living room and found a spot on the sofa that wasn't covered with trash. I plopped down, grabbed the remote to the television, and reclined. "Now I'm gonna find something cool to watch." I flipped through several channels, noticing that there was pretty much nothing on except children's shows.

"Johnston rigged the television to only get children's shows, but I'm not gonna let that bug me." I settled on some show where a talking puppy was counting bouncing numbers. "Now I'll put my feet up and relax." I said, doing exactly that as I took a bite of my meal. I hardly noticed the couch sink a little as I chewed my food.

 _"Now you'll turn up the volume a little because I can't hear."_

"Now I'll turn up the volume a little because she can't hear." I said mindlessly, my fingers errantly pressing the volume controls.

 _"Then you'll pass me some of that because I'm hungry."_

I began humming along, finding my thoughts suddenly so clear. "Then I'll pass her some of that because she's hungry~" I held the bowl in my hands to right and heard a crunching noise.

 _"Now you'll go get me a glass of water because this tastes like dog food."_

"Now I'll go get a glass of water because this tastes like dog food~" I strutted back into the kitchen and filled another cup. I paid the locks of brown hair laying over the back of the couch no mind as I sat back down and held the cup out. "Man... I feel, like, so peaceful..." I found myself mumbling.

 _"That's cool."_

"I know, right?" I found myself strangely satisfied with the flashing colors on the television.

"One, two, three! A, B, C! Sing with me! La dee dee!" My eyes sank a little as a grin overcame my face at the sight of the cartoon animal. I think I would have fallen asleep if it weren't for the knocking at the front door.

 _"Could you go get that?"_

"Yeah, yeah..." I shuffled over to the metal door and opened it up. I stared into space and held it open as whoever was outside walked in. I could see them waving their hand in my face, so I just gestured over to the sofa. Then I walked back over and sat back down.

"...Gordon? Are you feeling okay...?" A voice on my left asked.

I closed my eyes and nodded. "Yeah, yeah..."

"...Why is there trash everywhere?" It asked.

 _"That's for later."_ A voice on my right replied.

"That's for later." I repeated.

"... _Okay_..." I could hear someone sinking back on the couch. "And what is this we're watching?"

 _"Pee Pee's Playhouse."_

"Pee Pee's Playhouse." I mumbled.

I heard what sounded like an uncomfortable groan. "And who is that?"

 _"Mah buddy."_

"Mah buddy." I chuckled and slung an arm around whatever was next to me.

I could hear the groan of the couch springs as someone stood up. "...Alright... How do I put this?" There was a pause. "...You are _seriously_ scaring me. You're sitting in a dimly-lit room with a complete stranger, watching a children's show while covered in discarded cereal boxes. Your eyes are closed and you're mumbling..." I heard the door squeak back open. "In the case that you actually _are_ Gordon... I think I'll come back tomorrow." A cool blast of air hit me in the face as the door slipped shut.


	11. Wait, What?

I don't think there was a phrase for just how quickly my eyes shot back open. 'At light speed', perhaps? In any case, my mind suddenly jolted with a spark of awareness, and for the first time in what seemed to be hours, I was wide awake.

My mind's first impulsive decision was to jerk to my right and wrap my hands around the nearest throat I could find. But... as cruel as fate had already been to me... of course there was no one sitting there. Of course! That voice that seemed to just slither into my ear and tickle my brain was just my lonely imagination coming out to play! Well, that's not what the mess around me said.

Worse still came the fact that I'd have to just _ignore_ it all and keep pressing on. That'd I'd have to throw myself on the line for a place I hardly knew, risking life and limb to protect mythical creatures without _the common sense to show themselves to me_ from a bloodthirsty maniac who probably hunts men for sport!

"Urgh..." I smashed the palm of my hand against my forehead. Either I'd need to find Latios and Latias, or somehow track this 'Jeremy' down to wherever he was hiding. Both were extremely unlikely, but only one seemed to not carry with it the risk of death.

"Wait," I finally caught myself saying. "That's it!" I honestly couldn't believe it took me so long to realize it... I _did_ have a ticket to see the guardians of Alto Mare! I _did_ have an ace up my sleeve! And that man's name was Lorenzo! "Agh! Duh!" To save my head from any additional damage, I settled on smashing my fist against the couch.

After everything that I'd learned about him already, I couldn't believe I never thought of it before. I brushed my filthy clothes off and sprung up to the door. The memory of that person visiting earlier was still there, but it'd just have to wait; I had my priorities.

* * *

"What is it?" Jonathan asked, poking his head over his brother's shoulder.

Matthew swatted his brother away. "What do you think?" He spat, ripping the letter to shreds. "Another invitation to peace from that stupid old man." He spun around and shot his brother a fiercesome look.

"Doesn't he realize our ways?" Jonathan scoffed, crossing his arms. "I thought the fool actually took time to analyze his enemies?"

"Yes and I'll bet you've been expecting AOEN to just pardon us, too?" Matthew sneered. "Bah, it's irrelevant. Caine is on the hunt as we speak, and it'll only be a matter of days until we have what we've needed all along... the Soul Dew..."

"It'll be a matter of days before we're cornered, as well." Jonathan retorted. "I hope you've planned a thoughtful speech for the headsman, brother."

Matthew smirked and folded his hands behind his back. "I always find your skepticism amusing, Jonathan. So, you know what? I'll let you think that. I'll let you join Johnston in thinking that I'm cornered and out of options. That way when I wield the power of a god in the palm of my hand, you'll be all the more surprised." His grin only grew as his continued. "I look forward to seeing the look on your face, brother... and Johnston's."

* * *

"Mister Lee, I can hear you loud and clear. But believe me when I say that I can't make them do anything they don't want to." Lorenzo's words felt like daggers piercing my heart. With each second he spoke, I felt closer and closer to just giving up.

"But they're in _danger_ , Lorenzo! Alto Mare is in _danger!_ How come they don't realize that?" I balled my hands into fists and shook them.

Lorenzo sighed and shut his eyes. "As I've said before, Mister Lee... They _do_ realize that. They are the guardians of this place; they'd never let such a threat go under their noses."

"But that's exactly what's been happening!" I grabbed the old man by his shoulders for emphasis. "Face the facts, Lorenzo! People have been kidnapped, people have been hurt! There is _fear_ in the hearts of these people! And Latios and Latias are just playing 'hard to get' while the people they supposedly protect have a _killer_ walking amongst them!"

"Mister Lee..." Lorenzo removed my hands slowly, gently. "I understand that you are upset. But what makes you think I have the answers?"

I gulped. "..." Well, there was something I never took the time to consider.

Lorenzo almost looked depressed as he continued, turning away to face the wall. "Beneath all of this optimism, Mister Lee... I am as scared as you. And I... don't know what to make of this situation either..." He turned around to face me, revealing the tired bags beneath his eyes.

"...What?" The word just barely escaped my lips.

"My granddaughter, Bianca, has been the only person able to maintain contact with the guardians... And even she has said that they have become remarkably silent. Reclusive, even..." Lorenzo sighed and faced the floor.

I mimicked his gesture and stuffed my hands into my pockets. "What choice does that leave me with..." I shook my head in disbelief.

"Mister Lee..." Lorenzo said, pulling his eyes up to face me. "If there is any one piece of advice I can offer... it'd be to find my granddaughter. Find her and ask her to call The Guardians. But, keep in mind... there is still a possibility that..." He frowned deeply and placed his hand on my shoulder. "...This won't work. And if it comes to that, Mister Lee, all I can ask you to do is pray."

Those words were something to take in... All at once, I felt like fighting back against Lorenzo's sudden outburst of pessimism, if only to bring the smiling old codger I knew so well back. "I'm not just going to walk away from this, Lorenzo." I assured him.

"Mister Lee, if what you say is true... If Alto Mare truly is in danger... You have no obligation to help. This is not your home, these people are not your kin... and protecting them is not your duty. If Latios and Latias see fit to leave us to our fate... so be it."

I could only shake my head. "No, no, no, no, NO! I don't want to hear that! _I_ am a sol- your friend! And protecting people is my passion. I _live_ for the honor of putting myself in harm's way. If I have to take a bullet to save a life, I will. And if I have to face the nastiest man in Redaen to protect Alto Mare, I will." I drew closer to him. "Now tell me where to find your granddaughter, if you'd please."

Lorenzo's frown disappeared, replaced by a look of surprise. "She likes spending her free time in the secret garden." He finally found it within himself to chuckle. "Girl has a passion for painting... She always says Latias likes seeing her paint. Oh, I love that girl and her imagination."

"Thank you." I gave the old man a curt nod of gratitude and headed outside.

* * *

Though my suspicions about Lorenzo's granddaughter were mounting... What, with her making me chase her and then denying it... I had high hopes that she was my key to finally seeing the guardians. Besides, children are like... good at talking to animals and stuff, right? _Stupid movies._

I made my way through the brush of the secret garden, finding it as quiet as it normally was. And there I was expecting that eerily familiar humming. Well, at least this time I'd have grounds for approaching the girl...

Sure enough, there was someone in the garden. That very same brunette from before was standing with her back turned towards me, leaning over an easel as she put the finishing touches on a canvas. It was always strange when I saw her. One moment she'd be as tall as me, with all of the proportions of an adult, and the next... she was this. A child. As soon as she began humming, though, I knew she was the one. There could be no chance she wasn't.

"So, Bianca's your name, huh?" I said with a smirk, emerging from the shadows with my hands folded. I figured I'd return the favor after her 'little game' from before.

The brown-haired girl turned around to face me, but the only thing she greeted me with was nervousness. She seemed to recognize me... just not in the way I had imagined... "Oh... You're that... sweaty guy from before..." She frowned. "How do you know my name?"


	12. Some People Never Learn

"Oh," I mumbled, stopping in my tracks. "Your, uh, grandfather told me."

 _"Why would he do that..."_ I heard her hiss under her breath. "Oh. I don't think we've ever introduced ourselves properly."

"Right, right!" I stammered. "I-I'm Daniel Lee, and I am _so_ sorry for what happened before. I just..." There wasn't exactly a believable explanation for what had happened. "Got carried away..."

Bianca nodded in understanding. "It's alright, Mister Lee. My grandfather said you were pretty hyper."

 _Did he now..._ I rolled my eyes, but kept a friendly smile.

"He said you were pretty excited to see Latios and Latias." Bianca continued. "That's what your here for, isn't it?"

And now the little girl was reading me like a book. Fantastic. "...Yeah, sort of... But!" I held my hand out. "This is important. Not some little 'meet and greet' petting session."

Bianca broke out into a smile upon hearing that. "No one ever said anything about petting, Mister Lee..." She said coyly.

I really should have shut up at that point, but I was stubborn. Despite the growing redness of my face, I just had to say something in my defense. "I didn't meaning _'petting'_ per se, I meant, like I could touch- _TALK._ Talk to them."

Bianca's grin only grew. "What was that, Mister Lee?" Her eyes narrowed.

Part of me wished I had the brains to shut up. "Listen," I held a finger up, marching over to the girl; maybe she couldn't hear me from that far away? "I never said that."

"Yes you did."

 _"NO,"_ I broke into a grin of my own, more out of nervousness. _Maybe..._ I thought. _Maybe I could scare her out of remembering that._ "You're obviously wrong. _I,"_ I said with extra emphasis. _"Never said that."_

Bianca threw her hands up in mock surrender. "Fine, fine... Whatever you say..." She closed her eyes and turned away, her smile failing to disappear. "...I'll be sure to tell 'Daisy' that."

Much like before, I felt my pupils shrink. "...what did you just say..."

Bianca turned around and pointed to herself innocently. "Who? _Me?"_ She shrugged. "Nothing. Just that you have a crush on her."

I felt the mature side of my brain dying right then and there. "NO I DON'T!"

"Well that's not what she says..." Bianca rolled her eyes.

"OH? _OH?"_ I leaned in closer. "WHAT DOES DAISY SAY THEN?" I nearly exhausted myself putting so much force into those words.

 _"That you're weird and smell like dry cereal."_ An entirely different voice responded.

My eyes spun around the area, trying to locate the source of the voice. "How are you doing that? Throwing your voice like that?" They eventually settled on giving Bianca a death glare.

"Simple," The brown-haired girl smiled and took a step back, giving my nose a flick. "I'm not the one doing it."

I spun around and saw nothing. "Heh. That's cute. _But seriously, if you tell anyone about that nickname, I'll have to-"_

 _"To what...?"_

...This time there was something behind me. I swirled around just in time to meet the fierce some gaze of a pair of bestial eyes. Those large, soulless things were just sawing through me as they sat there, motionless. And if I wasn't mistaken, I detected a distinct look of anger in those honey-colored irises...

"Deeueeughhhh..." All I could do was make some sort of tiny, wheezing noise before I passed out cold.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?"

 _"What? Me? I'm doing what you told me to do!"_

"No you're not! Where's your disguise?"

 _"You never told me to put it on! I thought it was okay!"_

"Everything is not okay! Just look at him!"

 _"Bianca... He was threatening you."_

"He was just bluffing... I mean, do you think he'd actually attack a little girl?"

 _"Yes. He almost did the other day."_

"Uggh. Whatever. He's waking up. Get that thing on before he sees you and freaks."

 _"Alright, fine..."_

"Not that one!"

 _"Why?"_

"Think! Why would there be two of me?"

 _"Okay, jeez."_

"Oh my- Fine. Have fun explaining that one, though."

* * *

"Urrghh..." My eyes cracked open to find themselves staring at an unsightly old man. "Ewww!" I drew back at the sight of his crow's feet so close to my face.

"You're Gordon, aren't you?" The senior citizen asked, his face contorted in anger for whatever reason.

 _"No!"_ I hissed, immediately rolling away from him. "But you're an old creep, aren't you?" I picked myself up and brushed my shorts off.

The old man made a disgusted noise and rose to his feet as well. "You know, I could've dumped you into one of the canals and sent you floating back to Redaen..."

I really wanted to know the old codger's secrets, I really did. But I wasn't about to blow my cover just to satisfy my curiosity. "Look, I don't know what the hell you think you're talking about." I gestured towards myself. _"I,_ am Daniel Lee." Then I gestured towards the ground. _"I,_ am here on vacation from my office job." Then I finally gestured towards the man in question. _"You,_ are a freak."

The old man's scowl didn't move. "..."

"Now go away before I beat you up." I really don't know why I said that. I think it was to prove a point or something... So I crossed my arms and made my way towards the exit. Only I didn't. Just as soon as I went to leave, I heard someone laughing.

Just as I suspected, it was the old man. "Hahahah! _You_ beat _me_ up?" He waved off the thought.

I felt my body turn to face him, almost unconsciously. Oh no... I knew that my stupid mouth was going to find something 'great' to say... Seriously, why did I always have to have the last laugh? "I'll have you know that I'm a soldier."

"...You just said you were here on vacation."

I froze. "That's because I am!" I offered.

"So... you aren't a soldier?"

"Look..." I took a deep breath and stepped forward, intent on ending the silly argument. "Shut up." Unfortunately, I probably just made it worse.

"Am I supposed to take that from the guy who threatens children?" The old man crossed his arms this time.

"Look, I didn't-" Any attempt at making an argument was stomped flat.

 _"'But seriously, if you tell anyone about that nickname, I'll have to-'"_

"LALALALALALALALA." I plugged my ears and started walking away again.

The senior citizen would have none of it, stepping in front of me to offer something else. _"'Maybe I could scare her out of remembering that.'"_

"HAHAHAHA, that's a good one..." I babbled louder and, in turn, the old man raised his voice.

 _"'I'm not going to give up, Daisy! You hear that, Latios?'"_

"...I don't know what you're talking about..." I murmured. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find Bianca. I have important business with her." I pointed my nose in the air as I made my way through the brush.

The old man snorted. "You're not going to find her. Just so you know."

"Pfft. And how would you know?" I didn't bother turning around anymore, so I stood there and stuffed my hands into my pockets.

"I told her to go home." I could feel the smirk on the man's face as he said that.

"What? You idiot!" I was more than fed up with the senior's games. It felt like a century, sitting there arguing with that stupid, geriatric mess! "Maybe you don't understand, what with the three brain cells you probably have left,"

"I'm. Not. Doing. This. _Just for the hell of it!_ If I don't find Bianca, I don't find Latios _or_ Latias." I finally gave in to the desire to stare him down, swishing around and shoving my face into his. "And you know what happens if I don't find them?" I asked rhetorically.

I never expected him to answer, really. Never expected him to abandon his fighting stance. But when he did, he almost seemed... concerned. "...What?"

"Those... those _beautiful_ creatures are going to die. They are going to suffer the most gruesome deaths imaginable, and I'll never be able to forgive myself for it." I hardly noticed my eyes beginning to water as I pushed him further and further back. "And it'll all be because of you, you selfish, _old-"_ I cut myself off before I got too carried away.

Looking back, I had already taken it too far to begin with. The gravity of the situation just seemed to catch up with me then and there... And that was when I noticed just how powerful my own words seemed.

The old man, whose words were so fiery, whose stance was so unmovable... was crying. Tears were just _pouring_ out of those golden eyes of his and running down his neck. His eyes seemed to have just fallen to the ground from my verbal assault, too weary to take any more damage.

"I-I'm sorry." I mumbled, deciding that enough was enough. There wasn't really anything else I _could_ say. So I did the wise thing, and I left.


	13. Let's Have a Little Chat

**A/N: It's awesome to see all these different countries under the views. So, as promised, three more chapters to appease the masses!**

* * *

By the time I arrived back at headquarters that day, it was already dark outside and just about everyone had evacuated the streets by then. For once I didn't bother taking the time to enjoy my scenery; I figured sightseeing wouldn't be too important anymore. Not when The Brotherhood got their hands on The Guardians, anyway...

I removed the spare set of keys I had picked up at the condo earlier and shoved them in the lock. As to what had happened yesterday... I didn't know. Was it lazy saying that I just didn't care anymore? I had wasted enough time as it was, stumbling about and grasping for answers. Wrestling with myself and the oh-so-fickle Latios and Latias... I hardly got anything of real merit accomplished. A dossier chocked full of information would mean nothing if there were no results to go with it.

My hand errantly flicked the light switch on as I walked into the building, and I nearly had a heart attack upon seeing someone already waiting for me. Only instead of a heart attack of fear, it became a heart attack of... _joy, I guess?_ It wasn't healthy, either way.

Thomas was sitting on the large brown couch, his arms crossed and his blonde hair tumbling over the back of the seat. On seeing me he raised an eyebrow and slapped the cushion alongside of him. "You're a surprisingly busy man for someone who's quit their job, Gordon."

"Ah..." I sighed and took a seat next to him, sinking my head into my hands. "About that, Tom..."

Thomas snorted and flicked his hand. "Why'd you have to prove him right? That's all I want to know. My grandfather gets on your back because he wants to bring out the best inside of you. It wasn't personal, Gordon. I can't even count how many times he did it to me!"

It felt like deja vu, but I wanted to argue that point over. There was certainly such a thing as 'having a limit' and The General didn't even know what that was. "Look... I got carried away..." I finally settled on honesty; there was no need to hide from Thomas. Oh, the irony of my own student carrying more maturity...

"As I figured." Thomas was the one to sigh now. The blonde threw his hands behind his head and reclined. "I really don't want to have to use your own words against you, Gordon." He snickered. "'I think with my head, not my heart. _That's_ how ya do it...'"

Sure enough, I remembered that quote. Well, a disgraceful one-liner was more like it... "Uh..." I recoiled in embarrassment.

"That's not why I'm here though, Gordon." Thomas leaned back up. "I'm not here to play counselor. I'm here to check on my friend and his mission. You _do_ realize that this wasn't a setup, _don't you?"_ He placed a hand on my shoulder and shook it. "Johnston _really did_ have faith in you, Gordon."

"I know. I know..." I rested my chin on my hand for a moment. "...It just took me way too long to realize that. Of course, when I finally got over my little emotional crisis, it was a hard realization." I threw my hands up in defeat. "The Brotherhood _really_ is here, Thomas. And they're _really_ after... something..."

"...Oh?" The blonde withdrew his hand and tapped his forehead.

I nodded in response. "It's... hard to explain." I growled as I searched for the right words. Well, no matter how I'd put it, it'd sound freaking stupid. "They're here in search of a pair of magical dragons..."

Thomas' face fell. I could tell he was trying to contain his laughter. Still, he waved me on, so I continued.

"...Who just so happen to be very mysterious..."

Thomas' face was turning beet red, but his hand seemed to move of its own accord.

"...And live in a magical, hidden garden..."

Thomas' left hand placed itself on his mouth in a futile effort to block his laughter. Meanwhile, that right hand just kept spinning and spinning.

"...And only talk to a little girl and her grandfather..."

Thomas soon buried his entire face into his lap.

"...And the only way I can contact them is by earning their friendshi-"

"OKAY, STOP!" Thomas blurted out, removing his sweat-stained face from his lap and issuing the loudest mess of laughter I had ever heard from him. "AHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, oh! Oh my God!" He pounded his fist on to the coffee table while my own face grew red.

"Are you done?" I hissed.

Thomas nodded, but continued laughing anyway. "Okay, let me get this straight: _magical dragons?"_

I groaned and smashed my palm against my face. "Yes..."

"AHA-"

"BUT!" I interjected. "It doesn't get any funnier from there. As far as I'm aware, The Brotherhood has been kidnapping and interrogating the elderly so that they can find these creatures. And when they do, I can only assume they'll... slaughter them."

Thomas' face fell, but it didn't seem to concern him as much as I thought it would. "I don't get it. So these things are, what, an endangered species or something?" He started chuckling again. "Does Matthew Gates want a fabulous new scarf for his winter collection?"

"No! These things are the guardians of Alto Mare, Tom!"

"Last I checked, the police were the guardians of-"

 _"IN A SPIRITUAL SENSE, THOMAS."_ I growled. "I'm talking about natural disasters: hurricanes, earthquakes, floods..."

"..." Thomas' smile drooped.

"Look," I said, lowering my volume. "I know it sounds like superstition, Thomas. But let's look at the facts, alright? The Brotherhood is real. And what do they hunt? Pokemon; beings that can walk and talk and feel emotion! And right now, they're cornered. Johnston is moving in for the kill, and what better time to pull an ace out of your sleeve if you were the Gates brothers than when all hope seems lost?"

"...That makes sense. Well, given everything else we've gone through, Gordon..." The blonde nodded, conceding. "Why do you sound so... _concerned_ about it?" He gave a sheepish smile. "Besides me ridiculing everything you've discovered here, that is..."

"Agh, see? Therein lies the problem! I feel like a broken record saying this, what with what I've already had to tell the locals, but..." I shrugged. "These guardians, Tom? They're nowhere to be seen. There's statues of them, stories about them, museums dedicated to them! And I can't find jack squat." I rolled my eyes. "As far as I'm concerned, there isn't much sand left in the hourglass before whoever The Brotherhood sent kills them, and the only clue I've gotten is that 'they're watching, just not in the way I'd expect them to'..."

"Damn." Was all Thomas could offer. "I wish I could offer some advice... I'm just now very well versed in the whole 'mythical creature' crap."

I laughed and shook my head. "And you think I am? I was given some corny advice that they'd need to 'trust me' then left in the dark. I could've sworn I had a strong lead several times, but every time I felt close... I'd wake up someplace else and have to start all over again..."

"Well, listen, Gordon: You can't let this get to you. No matter what, you can't let this get to you like my grandfather did. I _want_ to see you succeed. I _want_ to see the Gordon Richard who liked bragging so much again. I'm tired of this mopey SOB who's taken his place..." He shared a laugh with me as he stood up.

"Listen, I've got to get back to The General now. Despite what you may think, The Brotherhood is far from out of fighting spirit. When this blows over, I wanna see you back at Dunmore Castle not begging, but _fighting,_ for that job of yours, Gordon. I want to see a dossier as thick as an encyclopedia in your hand and a smirk on your face as you put my grandfather back into his place. You hear me?" He stopped just as he reached the door.

I gave that trademark smirk of mine and saluted. "You've got a deal, Mr. Knill."

"Damn straight I do. I won't be waiting with a box of tissues, either, so you'd better make that a promise." Thomas took on a tone so strikingly similar to that of his grandfather, I could hardly tell the difference.

"Heh, roger that, 'General.'" I scoffed.

Thomas nodded in recognition and shut the metal door behind him.


	14. Guess Who?

I reclined into the sofa and threw my head up to the ceiling. It was like good old times, only the stakes had changed. There was a pang of nervousness in the pit of my stomach, but coupled with the overwhelming hope just brimming out of my head, it was nothing. I knew that no matter how things would go, I'd be back in that castle, arguing with Johnston like nothing had ever happened. At least, I hoped... Me and my storybook logic...

With nothing left to do, I headed upstairs and seated myself in front of my desk, where my dossier was laying open. I snatched the pen that was laying nearby and jotted a couple more notes on my findings. Specifically, The Guardians of Alto Mare. After what Thomas had said, I figured it'd be fun to rub the concept of magical dragons into Johnston's face when I turned in my report. Ah, I could practically see the look of anger on his face...

After finishing that, I strolled over to my bed and flopped down into it. I made sure that I set my alarm clock this time before closing my eyes and just falling asleep then and there. My instantaneous sleep was a gift, really. The only problem was that I was a light sleeper. And the sounds from outside were getting to me.

What started as a sound akin to a tree branch scratching against my window grew into what sounded like a burglary attempt. Of course, I tried ignoring it. I shoved my pillow over my head and turned away from it. But then it came back again, this time even louder.

It started to sound like someone was saying something, and that was when I shot up to look. The window in my bedroom was still sealed shut, with nothing outside save for the palm tree in the back yard. I grumbled and fortified myself beneath my blankets.

Why wouldn't it just go away?! I clenched my teeth and practically pinched my eyelids shut as I pressed my head further and further into my cotton castle. That noise seemed to continue for the rest of the night, but when the loudest one came, I was already asleep.

* * *

 _Finally. Sweet, sweet silence..._ I retreated into my dreams, where I was taking a leisurely stroll through Dunmore Castle, carrying a monstrous dossier.

I came to the throne room doors, where I found General Johnston yelling at my father. I couldn't exactly make out what they said when they saw me, but both of them seemed surprised. Well, I didn't say anything. I just walked over to them and dropped the dossier in my father's lap.

Dream Johnston started biting his fingernails as my father perused the report. I crossed my arms and smiled, watching my father's eyes begin to light up. And by the time he was done reading it, he was beaming with pride and clapping.

Johnston could only turn to me and frown. Which was about the point where I started to hear what he was saying.

"Look, Daniel... I-I'm sorry..."

 _Daniel?_ Why was he calling me Daniel?

"I'm so sorry... I overreacted. I never should have told her to leave."

Come to think of it... Johnston sounded awfully... feminine... in tone...

"I know this is kinda creepy and all... I just couldn't think of another way of doing this..."

Okay... This wasn't nearly as satisfying as I had thought it would be yesterday...

"I have been playing hard-to-get, I know... Look, it's just really complicated. I want to meet you in person, but... Uggh..."

What was he even talking about?

"Maybe I should just let you get some sleep. You're always really sweaty, you weirdo." The old man laughed as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

That was when I threw up.

* * *

The man was trembling violently as his face was pressed harder and harder against the rugged bark of the tree. He was pale in the face and sweating; the very embodiment of fear, and yet his captor showed nothing. No remorse. No sympathy. And apparently, no mercy. Nothing was in those dead eyes under that wide-brimmed hat.

"I'm losing what little patience I have left, _worm."_ Jeremy Caine pressed his blade closer to the man's throat, his teeth now showing themselves. "Speak in riddles once more and I'll water the ground with your blood."

The man gulped- _hard._ He'd have to choose his next words very carefully. He was expendable to his captor, after all. "I-I'm telling the truth. Please! Don't kill me!" He could barely even bring his hands up to plead, what with how hard the he was being pressed to the tree.

"What you're telling me are children's stories. I don't want to hear about 'virtues' and 'ideals'..." Caine hissed under his breath. "I. Want. Facts. Names and locations. _Now."_

"O-okay!" The man flinched, expecting to be killed any moment. "T-the g-g-guardians h-have a co-connection to a-a m-man named L-Loren-zo a-and his da-daughter, B-Bianca."

Caine drew his knife back, if only a little. "Is that so..."

Seeing this, the man nodded eagerly. "Y-yeah... Their family has been connected to the guardians for c-centuries now..."

The huntsman seemed to be mulling over such a thought, as he brought his knife even further back. "Where exactly do they come into contact with these guardians, then?"

"I... d-don't know. Y-you'd have to ask L-Lorenzo... I think i-it's... some sort of g-garden..."

"Hmm..." Caine sheathed his blade and turned away. "Then I'll have to find this man, now won't I?"

"U-uh... I suppose so..." His captive was just barely catching his breath, still too terrified to run.

"And what to do with you then?" Caine snapped, turning back around.

"Please. Just let me go. I'll be quiet. I gave you everything I knew. P-please." The man wrenched his hands together.

"...And have you tell the others? I can't take that risk..."

 _"Please! Don't!"_ The man shrunk away, stumbling as he tried.

Caine withdrew his knife as quickly as he had put it away, walking after his stumbling victim. Finally cornered, all the man could do was try and shield himself with an arm. Caine threw his arm up into the air and brought the knife down into the man's arm. After that... he simply walked away.

"But why should I waste energy on killing you when the beasts are equally capable?" Caine snickered as he walked away, leaving the man writhing in agony. "They'll smell your blood... and you end will come soon enough."

* * *

I woke up after my dream faded into blackness. For such a vivid, stressful dream, I felt surprisingly well-rested and relaxed as I stretched and got up. It was also a pleasant surprise to realize that I hadn't actually thrown up in real life, so I counted my blessings.

I couldn't put a finger on it, but something smelled oddly... sweet. Like honey or syrup... I walked over to the staircase and the aroma only hit me harder, causing my stomach to rumble at the thought of real food. Then again, why the hell would there be real food in the house when all Johnston had provided was dry cereal? Ah... the dining room window. No doubt I was being visited by my good 'friend', Mr. Homeless.

Allowing a frown to overtake my face, I headed back into my bedroom and searched my chest for the pistol I had brought. I emptied the chamber, figuring Mr. Homeless would probably just run at the sight of technology and headed downstairs.

Hmm... Well I had to give it to him, he didn't make his visit seem _that_ conspicuous... The cereal boxes that had once covered the living room floor were gone, and the mini-bar was in one piece. Granted, the television was on... and playing Pee Pee's Playhouse...

 _Oh, real funny..._ I cursed mentally, wondering just how tired I had to have been to actually find that show entertaining. Then I headed into the dining room to assess the damage.

The window was shut and... fixed? The lock was back in its rightful place on top of the white plastic frame, and strangely enough, was in place. And the table. For some reason, the table was set, napkins and everything. Its three chairs were pulled out... almost... expecting someone to sit in them...

 _There's definitely someone here._ I decided, preparing to enter the kitchen where the perpetrator no doubt was hiding.

That's when I finally placed a finger on the smell. _Pancakes..._ Oh, Christ, I must have been starving myself the past few days, because I almost gave in to the urge to just run in there and eat them. Taking the more cautious route, I instead poked my head around the corner and saw just what I had expected.


	15. Bitter Sweet Surprise

Someone _was_ in the kitchen. Only said someone wasn't Mr. Homeless operating a meth lab. Rather, it was a woman. She looked awfully familiar, despite the fact that her back was turned. Her hands were constantly in motion, stirring this frying pan or spinning that whisk. Her shoulders were swinging back and forth like she was dancing. And... she was humming.

I would have leapt out of my hiding place and said something there, only I couldn't. But that was only because the pistol in my hands flat out floated up and away from me.

"A gun? _Really?"_ I froze in place as the woman leaned over to laugh. "Oh, yeah!" She began to take on a mock masculine tone. _"I'm gonna break in here and cook him some breakfast. Then I can kill him!"_ She was laughing so hard, she snorted.

My brow furrowed... but I didn't say anything. _This was Bianca, right? Lorenzo's granddaughter?_ I shook my head. _No, stupid! You tried that the last two times and look what happened! This is... someone else..._ I rolled my eyes. _It's just some creep that broke into my house..._

"Hey! Rude!" The woman shouted, still not bothering to turn around.

 _Why does she keep talking to herself?_ I narrowed my eyes.

"Ugh." The woman grunted. "Sure... _I'm_ the crazy one. Don't mind me, just talking to myself."

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I growled, showing myself.

"Good morning to you, too." The woman replied, still facing away. "Breakfast'll be done in a couple of minutes. Why don't you take a seat 'till then, 'Daniel'?" She giggled again.

"I'm going to put this simply: Who are you and why are you in my house?" I asked bluntly. "And why are you cooking?"

"Gordon... Can't this wait until I'm done?" Her tone became sweet again.

"And you know my name." I stomped in anger. "Why!" I demanded.

"Are those pancakes done yet?" Was I hallucinating, or was that another voice behind me...

My eyes became buggy as I cocked my head around to see another stranger in my home. He had silver hair and a blue jacket... He was also putting his feet up on the table... "HEY!" I yelled.

"Hey," He said in response, his tone totally flat.

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" I had finally had enough and I broke down, screaming.

The woman sighed and turned the oven off. "Why don't you just have a seat and I tell you?"

Hesitantly, angrily, I pulled a seat at the table and eyed the stranger sitting next to me with as much malice as was possible. The silver-haired stranger turned his red eyes to me for a moment, then back to the woman.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked, noticing my bloodshot eyes.

"Bro..." The woman narrowed her eyes. "You know what's wrong with him."

The man snorted and rolled his eyes. "'Course I do... This was your idea, you know."

"Sss!" The woman hissed, laying a plate of steaming pancakes on to the table. A cloth floated into the room and tied itself around her neck. She sat down, staring me down all the while. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

"Hah! She asks what I'm waiting for!" I laughed in disbelief. "You're kidding me, right? You have yet to answer my question, psychic lady! This could be _poison_ for all I know..."

The woman smirked and rested her head on her hand, flicking a finger over at the man across from her. "I guess my brother is suicidal, then."

"I'm not here to joke." I grumbled as I crossed my arms. "Talk," I said, ignoring the almost animalistic sounds coming from the man to my left.

The woman sighed and cut off a piece of pancake, sticking it into the side of her mouth. "'Kay." She giggled and flicked her wrist. "What first?"

I cracked my knuckles and smirked; if there was one thing I was good at, it was getting answers. I even served as an interrogator for a couple of years until... Never mind. I was about to raise a finger, only to have chunks of pancake fly on to my face. "AGAGAGAAHHH! THAT WENT INTO MY MOUTH!" I choked.

"Ahahaha! See, bro? What'd I tell you?" The woman's face was red from laughter as she slammed her fist on to the table.

"Well," The man on my left swallowed some of his meal. "He's 'unique', I'll give you that. Sitting over there, thinking he's going to interrogate you..."

I slowly dragged a hand down my face and frowned. "Would you kindly get the hell out of my head and tell me _who you are?!"_

The woman's laughter died down. "...I thought you knew."

"Does bringing a gun downstairs because I think I'm being burglarized look like I know you?" I raised an eyebrow and continued. "Does making me chase you down the street and making me think you're a little girl make you think that I know you?"

"...You don't... know?"

"Well, gee! I guess I _do_ know you!" I scoffed. "I know you as that weirdo who dresses up like a little girl and breaks into my house not once, but _twice!_ I also know you as the woman who invades my dreams and my head without my permission, if that rings a bell!"

"Oh... I didn't tell you, did I?" The woman blushed with embarrassment and placed a hand on her chest. "I'm... Eh, it'd be easier to tell you without this on." I watched in amazement as her body seemed to melt and re-mold itself into the form of a being I was well-acquainted with.

Well, as acquainted with as any other person in Alto Mare could say they were. Up until that point, that was. Seems all of that local gibberish, all of that sappy rambling of Lorenzo's... was true. Sitting... well, _hovering..._ before me was... Latias. _The_ Latias. A living, breathing legend. A damn dragon, at that.

Her feathered body looked more like a serpent leaning over the table, her long neck bending just enough to look me in the eyes. Her torso was scarlet red, save for the blue triangle in the center, with fin-like wings protruding from the top and the bottom. A pair of stubby arms was resting on the table, each tipped with a set of wicked claws.

Although there was no way she was taller than me, it certainly seemed that way with how her head curved back. It bore a pattern strikingly similar to that of the one on her chest, only it was red. Her ears ran along this curve and shot out from the back of her head like horns. And if there was any doubt that this wasn't Latias... then those honey-colored eyes of hers erased it.

Honestly, I had a hunch it was her. Yet even with that in mind, her appearance was a lot to take in... Er... in the sense that it was intriguing.

"..." I couldn't stop looking, I was so fascinated.

"Eheheheh... Do I have something on my face?" She offered meekly, running a claw along her feathered face.

"Nah, he's just enjoying it." The man in the blue jacket said, laughing as I turned to glare at him.

"Well, I hope this answers your question." Latias said, folding her hands on the table. "I'm Latias, and that jerk would be my brother, Latios."

"I'm... Wow." I shook my head in disbelief. "Where have you two been this entire time?"

"...Hiding..." Latias bowed her head, ashamed.

"What, just because I was showing some interest? I thought you two were supposed to guard this island? You know, _'with your lives'?_ Or has Lorenzo been lying to me?"

"We weren't hiding from you, Gordon." Latias took a deep breath. "We were hiding from everyone."

* * *

 **A/N: One more thing before you leave! Being this far in the story, it's come to my attention I should do some 'cleaning house' per se and see if people actually like the direction I'm taking it in. You'll find a couple of polls on my profile soon enough on a few things. In any case, thanks for reading!**


	16. Insult to Injury

**A/N: We're getting there, people! Soon... _Soon..._**

* * *

"What? Why?"

Latios huffed and shoved his plate away. "...Long story, that one. You don't need to hear it." He gave his sister a wary glance, but when she stared at him with pleading eyes, he caved. "...Fine. Tell him."

"Thank you." Latias turned to me and sighed, twiddling her thumbs. "It happened a couple a months ago."

"Alto Mare was going through winter, just like everywhere else in the region. The city was quiet and not many people were visiting. So when a man came walking into the secret garden all by himself... I couldn't help but notice..."

"He said his name was Jonathan... He was visiting the island with his brother, Matthew. He looked cold and ragged, so I couldn't help but let my guard down a little. He said he was tired so he went over to sit down next to a tree... I didn't notice just how close it was to the fountain in the garden, so I didn't do anything."

"See, that fountain is... very special to us, Gordon. Very, _very_ special. It contains an orb of life energy called the Soul Dew. Our father died creating that orb. That's why the people of Alto Mare revere us. That orb and its power are what keep this place and these people safe from disaster. And this man, this Jonathan... he was looking at it."

"Jonathan eventually stood back up and started walking towards the fountain. My brother noticed it first, and was quick to stand in his way. Jonathan insisted he wasn't there to steal the Soul Dew, so I told my brother to just let him look. Latios just didn't believe me. And then Jonathan started acting strange. He placed his hand on the Soul Dew and said that if we'd just let him take it... he wouldn't hurt us."

"Latios..." Latias began tearing up as she eyed her brother, who offered only a scowl. "Didn't listen. Jonathan called him a 'filthy beast' and... and slashed him across the chest with a-a dagger. T-there was blood everywhere and I s-started panicking... I kept calling my brother's name and he wasn't listening... I didn't even notice Lorenzo and Bianca walk into the garden and start yelling for help..."

"I just held my brother in my arms and tried to stop it from happening... I-I just couldn't... His b-blood was starting to turn b-black and that was when Jonathan looked at me and..." She clamped down on her face with her hand, covering it up as she began sobbing. "H-he called me disgusting and said there was no point in trying to save my brother... I just felt my heart stop... Latios was always protective of me and f-father... A-always so _stupid and headstrong!"_ She pulled her tear-soaked face out of her hand and snapped at the man across the table.

"I-I thought I was going to lose him. But for whatever reason... I didn't. Jonathan escaped before the police were even able to do anything. I felt so powerless... So, so... _disgusting_ and I was tired of almost losing my brother... Losing him to humans..." I could see her eyeing me through her claws. "...So I took him and fled. We've lived off the coast of the city for the last few months, avoiding contact with everyone."

"This wasn't the first time humans had tried to attack us, and something deep inside of me told it wouldn't be the last... But what that man had said to me... struck a nerve. I just couldn't keep living alone, so I kept in touch with Bianca. And when she told me someone was looking for me... I thought it was Jonathan. Only it wasn't. It was you." Latias finally looked up and wiped her eyes. "So I kept in contact. And for what it's worth, Gordon... I'm sorry for putting you through this."

That was more than what I was expecting, to be sure... Where to even begin? I could accept her apology, but... part of me didn't want to. She _actually_ had a reason to be so elusive. Maybe not so much for the whole 'breaking into my house and reading my mind' parts, but still...

"...I understand if you don't want to accept it." Latias added, bowing her head.

"No, no." I held my hand out. "It's... It's fine." I sighed, noticing that she was beginning to smile again. Was it wrong to admit that I admired her optimism? "I'm not here for this... _Soul Dew_ thing... I'm here to tell you that you're still in danger."

"...Come again?" Latios chimed in.

"It hardly seems fair to tell you after hearing... _all of that._ But..." I sighed. "You're still in danger. Only this time, it won't be Jonathan coming after you."

Immediately, Latias' hopeful face crumbled into one of despair as her brother's brow furrowed. "Who is it then?" He growled.

"Latios, no!" His sister reached out for him. "You're still recovering! Please!"

"Protecting _you_ comes first." Latios snapped, cocking his head in my direction. "Now, tell me... What idiotic, power-hungry human it is this time?"

This time, it was me trying to stop him. "If you're injured, then there's no nee-"

"This injury is _nothing."_ Latios hissed. "Some little cut isn't going to stand in the way of my duty as a guardian of this place. _No matter how much I've grown to hate humans..._ Now tell me: who is it? The sooner you tell me, the less likely this fool will be laying his filthy hands on my father's legacy."

"I can protect the Soul Dew, Latios." His sister assured.

Latios, however, wasn't buying it. "Is that what you did last time?" His sister went silent.

"You realize she was only panicking because you were hurt, right?" I spoke up. Maybe not the best decision on my part...

"And she wouldn't have been _hurt_ if it weren't for your kind." Latios retorted. "Frankly, I don't even see why she trusts you. Because for all I know, beneath all of that 'nice-guy' crap you're putting on now, you're exactly the same. You've certainly got the ego! All you need now is that same _greedy_ ambition!" He huffed, drawing closer to my face.

"Bro..." Latias pleaded.

"Save it." Her brother replied, stepping outside. "Enjoy your time with that human. And don't come crying to me when his selfishness takes over and he hurts you." He slammed the door shut behind him, and there was silence.

Latias looked at the door for a moment or two before hanging her head in despair. "...I'm sorry. He can be... very stubborn."

"What does he think he's going to do?" I asked out of curiosity.

Latias turned to face me, frowning as she did so. "He's probably gone back to protect the secret garden. He's still angry at humanity... I keep telling him he's wrong, but after what happened with Jonathan... I don't know if I can change his mind..."

"I don't think that's the bigger problem here. Latios can hate humans all he wants, it's not going to protect him or the Soul Dew from danger. I've spent the last week trying to track you and your brother down and I'm not about to let all that work go to waste." I shoved my seat away from the table and stood up.

"Gordon, as much as I appreciate it... you don't know my brother." Latias took me by surprise. "He needs some time to... think."

I stood in silence, trying to understand what she could possibly mean by that. Eventually, I just settled on a "What?"

Latias allowed a small grin to slip on to her face as she tapped her claws against the table. "Believe it or not, my brother is a thinker." She took a second to laugh at the thought. "Inside that thick head of his is the mind of a philosopher. And I'd bet his little 'all humans are evil' theory is facing some strong opposition right about now."

"And why's that?" I narrowed my eyes.

"That'd be you, Gordon." Latias beamed.

I cleared my throat for the awkward silence that followed. "Uh... I'm flattered? But it doesn't change the fact that he's injured."

"Big Bro can handle himself, injury or no injury. We heal a lot faster than you... humans." She coughed into her hand. "Besides, if he were in danger, I'd know."

"Oh? And how's that?"

Latias tapped her head. "Telepathy. I thought that 'GET OUT OF MY HEAD' meant you realized that?" She folded her hands together.

"Okay..." I found myself slowly taking a seat once more, trying to wrap my head around that thought. _This day... I don't think anything could compare to it in weirdness..._ "But that doesn't explain why you're still here when you could be with him..."

For whatever reason... Latias didn't have an answer to that. She suddenly cocked her head towards the ceiling and swallowed. I soon found myself growing nervous at the deathly silence... and for the strangest reason... my stomach was in knots. Almost immediately, regret for asking such a question began surging throughout my body and I hadn't the slightest clue why.

"I don't know..." Latias finished lamely, still twiddling her claws.

"Uh..." My own mind was empty, lacking even its usual stupid comments to blurt out.

"Heh." Latias chuckled.

"What?"

"...Nothing. I don't know why I just did that."

"Oh."

"...yeah..."

"Alright..." I threw my arms up. "If you don't know why you're here, I'm going to go keep an eye on your brother." I pulled my seat out and reached for the spare shirt I had laying on the nearby counter, only to feel something tapping me.

"Can I come?" I found myself freezing as Latias' breath hit my neck.

"I suppose..." I mumbled, still absent-mindedly reaching for my shirt. "Just... make yourself appear normal, I guess."

I heard Latias sigh and punch one of the chairs behind me. "'Normal'... Bianca says the same thing... What exactly is wrong with the way I am now?"

"Really?" I chuckled, slipping into my disguise. "A levitating psychic dr-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it..." Latias grumbled, melding her shape back into its previous form. She followed me over to the door before pushing me aside and running ahead. "Race you there!" She shouted, already several good strides ahead of me.

"Hey!"


	17. Stress, Secrets, and Surrender

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Jonathan's voice was hushed, his eyes dim and his face pale. He eyed the paper that was sprawled out in front of his brother's desk, taking into account each and every disturbing account... of surrender.

Matthew said nothing, settling on a grunt instead. He traced his gloves along the worn piece of paper and closed his eyes. "What am I supposed to tell you, Jonathan? That you were right? Because you weren't. You still aren't." He issued a small chuckle without so much as facing his brother.

"...How could you say that? Open your eyes, dammit!" Jonathan snapped, shaking his brother.

Matthew turned around, still brandishing an eerie smile. "My plan is still in motion."

Jonathan couldn't help but hit his brother. He struck him across the face with the back of his bare hand, hoping to knock some sense into that delusional head of his. "You're losing your touch, Matthew! This war is getting to you!"

Matthew raised an eyebrow, sliding the palm of his hand down his now red cheek. "Have I, brother? Or is this only the bait in my trap? The proverbial cheese in my maze for that rat General Johnston? The coup de grace?" He slouched forward in his chair, chuckling. "Maybe you're the one who's 'lost their touch'?"

"I've been in the fields watching men die, Matthew..." Jonathan snarled, slamming his fists on to the table and pinning his brother down. "You've been inside wasting away, pampering this idiotic plan as though it were your child... And yet you dare insult _my_ prowess?"

Matthew leaned back, but his smile remained. "...Deliver my terms to General Johnston, brother." He ordered, his tone completely flat.

Jonathan drew back and turned away, swiping the paper off of the table. He ripped the door to the tower off of its hinges and stormed outside.

"I'm sorry... brother... But sometimes... we must sacrifice." Matthew mumbled, turning back to face the open book in his lap.

* * *

"So are you here by yourself? I mean, that doesn't seem very likely..." Latias rambled on, her voice entering one of my ears and exiting the other as I stared on at her brother. "...Gordon?"

"Shh! My name is Daniel in public." I hissed, peeking around the corner of a brick building and into the secret garden. I still couldn't see Latios, and I was beginning to grow nervous. "I still can't believe you think your brother is going to be alright all by himself."

"Even if he isn't, we're here." Latias insisted, tugging at my shoulder yet again.

"What?" I shouted through clenched teeth.

"You never told me why you were here!" Latias pouted, crossing her arms.

I grumbled as I turned back just in time to catch Latios pass by the wall. From the looks of it, he was probably patrolling the garden. It had been several hours at that point, and even with my concerns I was beginning to grow tired. "I don't need to tell you." I finally answered, narrowing my tired eyes once more.

There was a frustrated huff behind me as I was pushed forward. "Don't make me read your mind..."

"You'd better not..." I threatened, nudging her with my elbow. "Now be quiet, I need to see if your brother is okay."

"Why won't you believe that he is? It's called the _secret_ garden for a reason..." Latias reasoned.

"Then why, pray tell, is it out in the open without so much as a gate to keep people out?"

"Uggh! It's called psychic powers, stupid!" Latias whined, shoving me again. "The only reason _you_ can see the garden is because one of us wants you to. You really think some weirdo who probably smells like fish is going to know where to find the garden?"

My brow furrowed at such a comment. "Then how did Jonathan, a random stranger no less, find it?" The words came out agreeably harsher than I had intended.

"..." Latias exhaled loudly. "I felt sorry for him, okay? He was cold and dirty... All alone and wandering the streets at night..." There was a sudden drop in volume as her tone softened.

"Is that why your brother is so protective?" I stopped watching and turned back to face her.

Latias looked genuinely upset, but she nodded. "Yes... Latios says I-I'm too... trusting." Her eyes scrambled away as soon as I tried to meet them.

"Hmph." I decided to leave it at that and turned back around to continue spying, only to realize seconds later what words had escaped my mouth. _"Softie..."_ Fortunately, out of some stroke of luck, Latias didn't respond. I took that as her not hearing it, and that was good enough for me.

I wanted to continue watching her brother, I really did, but for some reason I began having trouble seeing. The image of the stone pillars once present in my eyes was... _fading_ somehow. I put my weight against the nearby building as I felt myself growing faint. For the first time that afternoon, I was glad I had Latias nearby... but where was she?

"W-what..." I murmured, surprised at just how soft my voice had grown. Was I... dying somehow? No, no, that was impossible. Then what the hell _was_ happening?!

Just as I felt ready to collapse from exhaustion, my vision returned to me. Only it didn't seem right. I couldn't put a finger on it, but I was somehow... not in my right mind. That didn't make any sense. What I meant to say was that I felt... _wrong_ somehow.

 _What?_ I heard myself thinking. _Oh, this isn't natural..._ I could see the garden again, but I was somehow further away from it than I had been before. Before I could even blink, though, everything went black.

 _"What was that?"_ I gasped for air as soon as my voice returned to me. Feelings of relief washed over me as I inspected myself and found everything to be normal. I had to kneel down, I was so close to fainting. "Latias?" I mumbled.

Latias was there again, looking down at me with a face that screamed nervousness. "Are you alright, Go- Daniel?" She extended a hand that I gladly took.

"N-no... Something happened... Something beyond strange..." I rubbed my forehead, finding it covered in a cold sweat. "I think I blacked out."

Latias gasped, for whatever reason. That didn't make me feel too comfortable, to be sure _. "Latios..."_ She growled, balling a fist. "He was probably sight-sharing with you."

"...Layman's terms, please." I moaned, clutching my head.

"Eh..." Latias rubbed her neck. "It's a polite term for... short-term possession..." She muttered.

"He was looking through my _eyes?"_ Well, I couldn't count how many times that meant I came close to fainting. The number was far too high, whatever it was...

"Yeeaahh..." Latias answered, eyeing the garden. "And by the looks of it, he's tired of you spying on him..." She gestured to the solid brick wall that now stood in place of the garden's entrance.

"First of all..." I began, brushing myself off. "It wasn't spying, it's protection." Noticing the grin slowly overcoming my companion's face, I began to grow frustrated. _"What?"_ I spat.

"You're a soldier, aren't you?"

"N-no! I am most certainly not!" I stomped. "Dammit!"

Latias rolled her eyes and shoved her hands into her pockets, beginning to waddle back and forth. "You yell a lot, you spy on people, and you're using an assumed alias..."

"You're thinking about this too much. _Stop."_ I took a deep breath of air and pushed her away. "Who I am doesn't matter. All that does is the safety of Alto Mare."

"Selfless, too, huh?" Latias snickered.

Normally, I would have lashed back with some sort of insult. But... seeing as how that was a compliment, at least in my mind... I settled on something else. "Thank you." I grumbled, stomping back to my makeshift headquarters.

 _Latios apparently needs some time to think, so all I can really do is buckle down and be as protective as possible. I'll head back to HQ, find a nice spot on the backyard balcony, fetch my binoculars..._ My thoughts came out quick and angry, just the way I was used to them being, what with The General constantly invading them.

 _There's still the matter of this 'Jeremy'... There was no way on God's green earth a member of The Brotherhood would just give up their mission. Which either means he's waiting for someone to make a slip-up... or he just doesn't know where Latios and Latias are..._ The thoughts were what was getting to me, not the realization that I'd probably have to fight this man. It's one thing getting shot. It's another picking yourself apart in anxiety and frustration...

I stared up at the darkening sky in contemplation, wondering what all of this would mean. I had still had a point to prove to The General... I still needed to pick up the pieces for Thomas... I still had to protect Alto Mare... Only I couldn't do any of those! I had to sit around and wait. My confidence was ebbing, and I had to react the moment anything happened. 'Stressful' didn't even _begin_ to describe the feeling.


	18. Face Time

Maybe it was at that point that I was so lost in thought that I hardly heard the footsteps behind me. Almost thinking my shadow made footsteps, I let it slide for some time. But as I neared the familiar sight of my beachside headquarters, the realization finally made itself known: Latias was still following me.

"Latias..." I droned, peeking over my shoulder to see the dragon still in her human disguise.

It was amazing to see that the sort of 'cloak' she had put over herself reflected her actual self so well. Her eyes were actually sunken into her head in thought, complete with purple marks beneath them. And the way her eyebrows shot up when I said her name... almost unreal.

"Hmm?"

"You can stop following me now." I said, shoving my keys into the door in the meanwhile.

"Why?" She asked.

 _Aggh... Of course she'd ask that..._ I cursed mentally. "I don't know any other way to put this, so I apologize ahead of time. You're kind of... a distraction... No offense, really." I yawned. "I just have a job to do and with you around it's like..." I cut myself off, not really wanting to finish aloud. _...Having a sibling around._

What other way to put it? Latias displayed no sense of urgency in the brief time we had shared. She was overly sympathetic, even towards those who didn't deserve it... And she was far too playful for her own good. And as much as I admired those things... they had no place in what was about to unfold.

Latias, however, didn't want to pick a fight. "Daniel, I'm not going to get in the way or anything. Please, can I just... sleep here or something?" Her words came out somewhat slurred, given just how tired she was. "Just one more night? Latios is angry and the garden is a walk away..."

"Fine..." I caved. "Sleep on the couch, though. I don't need feathers all over my bed." I yawned once more and nudged the door open, flicking the lights on as I walked inside.

"Oh, you're _too_ kind. Enjoy the thousands of dead skin cells on your bed, then..." Latias smirked and literally fell down into the couch, her disguise melting off of her.

"Heh." I caught myself laughing at such a sloppy display as I went upstairs to grab my chest of supplies. I snatched that and my dossier and brought them both down to the couch, where I sat on the end opposite of Latias.

"Say, Gordon?" The same tired voice crawled into my ear as I began writing my notes. "Where do you come from?"

"Hmm... Interesting question." I admitted, dropping my pen. "Why do you want to know?"

Latias gave a sleepy chuckle and threw her head back. "There's no way you're from here. No self-respecting local would wear that crap..."

"Ugh." I shook my head, brushing off some dirt from my tacky clothes. "You think I don't know? I'm from Redaen. Dunmore City, to be specific."

"Ooh. _Classy."_ Latias feigned an accent, inadvertently causing me to laugh. "I heard they have a king over there... Have you ever met him?" She cracked her eyes open just enough to gauge the surprised reaction on my face.

"He's my father." I replied, picking up my pen and resuming my notes. "King Edmond Richard the third."

"Whoa..." Latias' eyes grew considerably wider. "That's incredible..."

"Sure it is, floating, psychic dragon..." I grinned as I stared at my notes.

"You know, you don't really look like a prince."

I scoffed and wrote my next few words with a little extra force. "Hah. Get in line."

"How is that an insult?"

"It's... not, really... Depends on who it's coming from..." I sighed and continued my paperwork. "...I don't like being considered a noble. I've seen enough spoiled brats to know that I don't want to be labeled as one. That's why I joined the military."

Latias leaned up and I could see from the corner of my eye just how wide her smile was then. "See? What did I tell you?"

"Yeah, yeah... Pats for Latias... Want a ribbon for that trophy of yours?" I rolled my eyes and flipped a page. "I'm not one of those men, though. The ones who you're probably thinking of, coming here on vacation with their buzz cuts and their booze... Well, at least not right now..." I chuckled at the thought.

"So what do you see yourself as?" Latias leaned up even further, to the point where she was actually sitting.

"I... don't really know... That's... a tough question..." I scratched my chin, now covered in stubble, and stoked the thought. "A teacher, in one light. In the other... a slacker, really. I feel like I really do believe in AOEN's motives. That's the Alliance of Eastern Nations, the group I'm a part of..."

"And what do they believe?" Latias asked, resting her head on her hands.

"Justice, equality, freedom... It's something worth fighting for, you ask me. Sadly, not every one of us stands behind such things..."

"I know it's not my place to judge, but..." Latias looked away for a moment. "It sounds like your heart is in the right place."

I couldn't fight the urge to smile at that, no matter how hard I tried. "Thanks..." I trailed off. "That means a lot to me. I hope I'll prove worthy of that trust..." My eyes rolled down to the dossier in my lap.

Latias nodded, adopting a smile of her own. "You heart _is_ in the right place... no matter how stupid and misguided your head is." She gave me a light punch in the shoulder.

* * *

The next morning seemed to come out of nowhere. I caught myself nearly leaping at the sight of Latias' head laying across my chest as my eyes cracked open. Fortunately, none of my girlish squirming away from her seemed to wake her. Her serpentine neck was draped across the couch, the strangest smirk on her face as she snored away.

I sat myself up straight and stretched. _I can't even remember falling asleep._ I brushed off the thought and walked upstairs, over to the backyard balcony. Giving the glass doors a gentle nudge, I pushed them open without making too much commotion and stepped outside. I grabbed my binoculars from a nearby lawn chair and sat down, hoping to catch a glance of the secret garden.

"Hmm!" I hummed with excitement. Sure enough, the brick wall from yesterday was missing. In its place were the usual vine-covered pillars and foliage, a sure sign Latios had let his guard down. "If that's the case... maybe I can get in there and take a look..."

The thought of me practically babysitting Latios... probably an ancient and powerful entity, still struck me as odd. And the fact that he kind of hated my guts for 'brainwashing' his sister didn't make things any better... Still, even the supernatural could make mistakes. And it would only take one for The Brotherhood to capitalize...

"Whatcha looking at?" My head immediately turned behind me, where my binoculars focused in on Latias' face.

"Agh!" I stumbled back in shock, trying my best to look offended. "You know what I'm looking at!"

Latias groaned. "My brother? Again?"

"Uh, yeah." I snapped. "Kind of important, not like you'd understand..." I set my binoculars down and headed inside.

Latias trailed behind me, her hands folded across her stomach. "I understand! It's just that I think it's stupid." She teased.

"Well it doesn't matter what you think. You're not the soldier here." I replied, digging through my belongings for some new clothes. "And you're supposed to be back there with your brother anyway! 'Just one more night', right?" I turned around to see that she was still smirking.

"I never promised anything..." She said cheekily.

"Right..." I clutched the bridge of my nose. "Of course you'd do that..."

"Yep! I hate you _so_ much, I think I'll follow you for the rest of today, too!" Latias sounded so cheerful, it was almost sarcastic.

Sighing, I shrugged in defeat. "Whatever. Just don't ask me to hold your hand..." I was still too groggy to realize what I had said.


	19. Lorenzo, Meet Caine

**A/N: This'll be the final stretch, ladies and gentlemen. I seriously appreciate all the views (and reviews), I mean it!**

* * *

The old man shuffled over to the windows and threw the curtains back. He fiddled with the lock and lifted the heavy fusion of metal and glass, allowing the refreshing morning breeze to blow into the room. Sighing dreamily, Lorenzo folded his hands and rested his elbows on the windowsill.

It was yet another gorgeous day in the city of Alto Mare, no matter how many storms were brewing on the horizon. Nothing like that mattered to Lorenzo, though, because all of it was just temporary. Soon enough, those storms would pass... and make way for more days just like this.

The old man dropped his relaxed position as soon as he heard the jingling of the bells on his front door. The old pair of brown eyes traced along the floor until they came upon a ragged pair of leather boots.

"Can I-" Lorenzo barely had time to open his mouth.

"No." Was the immediate reply. The leather boots that stomped across the barren wood floor lead up to a body, covered in a heavy and ragged old coat. It trailed along after the boots in front of it, much like a tail. A circular shadow joined its brethren on the floor, created by the wide-brimmed headpiece of its wearer.

Lorenzo only had time to turn around until this man was face to face with him. "Who are you?" He asked nonchalantly. Lorenzo had visitors all the time, and no matter how intimidating they were, the old man always welcomed company.

The man balled a fist and raised his head, revealing a face as weathered and worn as his clothing. A light covering of stubble was on his chin, doing little to hide the numerous scars that ran along his neck and his cheeks. His hazel eyes looked like marbles in the morning glow, staring through Lorenzo like he was a ghost.

"Who are _you?"_ Came the man's reply.

Lorenzo's brow fell. "...Lorenzo Givari." He watched as the stranger rolled his tongue along his dry lips for a moment before nodding.

"You're the lore keeper, then. Of the guardians." The man slowly leaned forward, his hands moving erratically about his waist.

"Yes. Why do you want to know?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you, Lorenzo." The stranger almost looked sad as he shook his head.

Even as optimistic as he was, Lorenzo was beginning to fidget in nervousness. "What? Wh-"

"It doesn't matter." The man placed a gloved finger in front of the old man's lips, effectively silencing him. "Now, tell me, Lorenzo Givari... Where is the garden?"

Lorenzo's skin grew pale simply at the mention of such a thing... Whoever this man was... he wasn't playing games or making riddles... He was here for business, it seemed. "H-how do you know about that?" He murmured.

"'Know thy enemies', Mister Givari. A good huntsman is never taken by surprise." Came the cryptic answer.

"I-"

"What you think is unimportant. What you know is all that matters now." The man clutched Lorenzo's jaw with his hand. "Perhaps I should exchange some information with you in return?"

Lorenzo could only stare on in horror, too scared to make a move. "..."

"I know that your granddaughter, Bianca, lives with you. She paints, doesn't she?" The man adopted a small smirk at the sight of Lorenzo's discomfort. "I know that you're an architect, like your father before you. He built those statues above the fountain." His grip on the old man's chin suddenly grew tighter as he inched closer. "And I know your family's connection to the guardians."

"I-I..."

"All I am asking, Mister Givari, is that you would be kind enough to point me in the direction of the garden... I don't particularly enjoy being this impolite." The man's other hand fell on to what Lorenzo believed to be a knife.

"Just tell me who you are." The old man finally mustered the courage to speak.

The stranger let go of his chin and drew back. "Names are unimportant in my profession. To some I am called 'brother'... To others, I am called 'enemy'..." He slid his blade from out of its sheathe and stared at his reflection. "You may call me Jeremy. Jeremy Caine."

Lorenzo gulped and tried to steady his nerves before speaking again. "I-I've heard that name before... The kidnapper? The... killer?"

"I'm sure you have, Mister Givari." Caine twisted the knife in his hands to look at it in a different light. "It is a pity I am remembered for such miniscule things... I am a huntsman of great accolades."

Noticing the man's apparent weakness for talk, Lorenzo continued his ruse. "Are you with this 'Brotherhood' I have heard about?"

"Not 'with'." Caine snapped. "I _am_ this Brotherhood. _We_ are a family, bound by similar interests. A family not so different from yours, Mister Givari. There are brothers and sisters... fathers and sons... mothers and daughters..."

"What makes mine so different?" The old man squinted in confusion.

"You ignore one simple truth, Mister Givari: man is king of this world. Humankind shall always stand above those wretched _beasts_ your father befriended... Those disgusting abominations don't realize this, though. And apparently... neither do you."

Lorenzo's eyes widened in shock. "Is that why you want to find them? To kill them?"

Caine sighed and lowered his blade. "You act as though it is an atrocity..."

"They can _feel,_ Mister Caine! They can think! And most importantly, they _want_ to protect us!" Lorenzo shouted in protest. "You're telling me they have no right to live simply because of their appearances?!"

"No... they do not." Caine rubbed two of his gloved fingers together, sending some pieces of dried dirt crumbling on to the floor. "What you claim to see is nothing more than an illusion. These 'feelings' and 'thoughts' of theirs... are nothing more than a hollow imitation of our own. Their appearances are what tell me so."

"Tell me, Mister Givari: when you kill an animal, do you feel sorrow for it?" Caine resumed his staring. "No. You don't. Did it care about you? Did it feel scared? No. It didn't. It was an animal, and nothing more. It ate, it slept, and it reproduced." He began pacing. "Animals are hunted for a reason. They are _beneath_ us."

"You mean to tell me my father's friendship with The Guardians meant nothing? You honestly think I'll believe that?" Lorenzo snapped back, gesturing to the cases around the room. "Look around you, Mister Caine! Is this all fake?"

Caine offered nothing in reply, save for a sigh and a gentle shake of his head. "...I apologize, Mister Givari. I knew it would be of little use... One cannot blame a man for trying..." He suddenly lunged forward, wrapping a hand around Lorenzo's throat. "But you're already tainted. Too far gone to be saved. The only use you have now... is telling me where that _goddamned garden IS!"_

"Urgh! Ah-ack!" Lorenzo wriggled in the man's gripped as he was slowly lifted off the ground _. "Never!"_

"I will _break_ you, old man. You will _BEND_ before me as so many others have. Nothing stops me from capturing my prey! _NOTHING!"_

"Grandpa!" Bianca's horrified voice echoed throughout the building, the sound of her art supplies hitting the floor coming soon after.

"B-Bianca! Run!" Lorenzo gasped for air, noticing Caine reaching for something on his belt.

 _"No you don't!"_ Caine removed a pistol from his hip before the girl could react, firing a bullet just to her right. "If you value your miserable, _beast-mingling_ lives you'll do exactly as I say." He turned his attention back to Lorenzo, who had grown red in his current position. "Now where is the garden...?"


	20. Showdown

"You think he'll hit me? I mean, he does know what I'm trying to do for him, right?" I asked, my nervousness building as I approached the secret garden. "Latias?" I snapped my fingers, noticing she was day dreaming again.

"Huh?" She asked, wiping some drool from her lower lip. "Oh, Latios shouldn't hit you..."

"Phew." I rubbed my forehead in relief.

"...Too hard." Latias finished, earning a glare from me.

The two of us arrived at the stone pillars of the garden, where luckily, there was no wall. I figured that the best way to see if Latios was okay would be to check on him in person. Granted... it was risky. I seem to remember him saying he hated humans pretty clearly...

"...Latios?" I called out, finding the garden strangely quiet. "Dammit. He's gonna make me walk through the woods so I can't run away..." My shoulders slumped in defeat as I trudged forward.

"I don't see why you're so scared..." Latias objected, following close behind.

"Where have you been the last week?" I growled, slapping my forehead.

"Playing with you." Latias replied coyly.

"Gee. Stalking has never sounded so... _fun."_ I feigned a smile as I pushed some branches out of my face.

"It's not stalking when the other person's enjoying it..."

 _"I am no-"_ I was cut off as I tripped over a rock, completely taking the element of surprise I had forgotten about away from me. "Shit." I cursed quietly, noticing Latios' body not too far ahead.

The blue dragon was hovering over the fountain at the other end of the garden. For some strange reason... his eyes were closed and he was... whispering something? I shook it off. _Probably some creepy psychic trick..._ I picked myself up and dusted my shorts off, slinking behind a tree so I could get a better look.

"...I'm going to have to say I'm wrong eventually..." Latios sighed. "But for some stupid reason! I can't..." He shook his head and scoffed incredulously. "My damn pride won't let me admit she was right... No matter how much I love her... Father... I am sorry..."

I squinted in the harsh sunlight, too preoccupied with my spying to notice the muffled sobbing from behind me. It was already too late by the time I did notice... Latias came rushing over to her brother, dragging me by the collar of my shirt.

"I forgive you, Big Bro!" Latias sobbed, rushing into her brother's arms. "And so does Gordon!" She shoved me between her and her brother, allowing both of them to crush me.

"AAHH! C-crushing me…!"

Not surprisingly, they both ignored me. "...I'm sorry, Gordon."

"Me, too!"

Eventually, I figured there was no use resisting... And no one was watching... "...Alright, alright... stop..." I moaned, slinging an arm around their necks. "...Stop the moping now."

Latios sighed and released me, causing me to plummet back to the ground for a harsh landing. "He's right." He rubbed his head and faced his sister. "My dumb ass shouldn't have done this to begin with. As long as you two can forgive me... we can put this behind us."

I watched as the two continued their mushy gushy festival of makeup as I rubbed my tail bone. As touching as it was, I knew it wouldn't last long. "Haven't you two forgotten about the danger?"

Latios' face fell. "...I knew I had forgotten something."

"What? What is it?" Latias turned to her brother, then to me.

"The man who's coming after you. He's-" Whatever will I had to speak, whatever was driving me... was cut short. I felt my heart stop as the last few breaths of air left my mouth.

"He's right here." A voice came from nowhere in particular.

Everyone fell dead silent as the leaves on a nearby tree began to rustle. First, a foot. Then another. Finally, he was standing right there. This... 'Jeremy' man.

Caine cracked his neck as he landed, stepping forward with little hesitation. "Magnificent." His attention immediately turned to the two dragons, both of whom were giving him suspicious looks. "Just as Jonathan told me... Soft down, claws honed to perfection... and those eyes... You will make beautiful trophies."

"I was waiting for you, you know. Funny you should pick now of all times to appear." I remarked, trying to reach for the pistol in my back pocket without him noticing.

"It took me longer than expected, Mr. Richard. Apologies." Caine reached for his own firearm.

"Why are you here?" Latios asked bluntly.

Seemingly refreshed by such a straightforward question, Caine smiled. "The Soul Dew. And your lives." He cocked his weapon and pointed it at the blue dragon.

"Bro? How... did he find us?" Latias whimpered, slowly inching away from the madman.

"I had help from a man I'm sure you know well. And I can promise you, he and his granddaughter were exceptionally useful. The amount of suffering needed for them to talk, though..." He rolled his eyes as he stepped forward.

"Not so fast." I shouted, aiming my pistol at the man's back.

Caine's eyes closed and he stopped in his tracks. "Mr. Richard... I don't know why you've seen fit to involve yourself in this. I promise you, I'm not here to hurt you. I take the dragons' lives and collect the Soul Dews they create... and I leave. This doesn't need to devolve into a fight..."

I shook my head as soon as he spoke. "Not going to happen."

Caine sighed slowly and slumped forward. "...I was afraid you were going to say that..." He spun around before I could even react and fired several shots, causing me to run to cover.

"Latios, Latias! Get out! _Move!"_ I shouted as several more bullets flew past my head, creating smoking holes in the tree behind me.

"I enjoy prey that struggles!" Caine snickered. "Prey that runs, though..." He aimed his gun at the dragons' backs, forcing me to abandon all cover, all reason, and tackle him.

We landed on the ground with a 'thud' and began wrestling over his pistol. I rolled him on to his back and delivered several swings at his chest, only to end up clutching my hand in pain at the metal underneath.

Caine took the opportunity to reach for his knife and swung at my already injured hand. "Grah!"

"Aggh!" I tumbled on to the ground and over a small bush as I clutched my wound. Thinking fast, though, I fumbled for my gun and fired several more shots.

The huntsman, it seemed, was simply a step ahead. Taking cover behind the Soul Dew's stone fountain, he unleashed a hail of bullets in returned, forcing me to scramble into a nearby creek.

"Urrgh..." I tried to shake off the feeling of dizziness that overcame me as I tumbled over sharp pebbles and through the mud. My vision began to grow blurry, and I could hardly make out Caine's figure looming over me, ready to finish me off.

"Look at you... struggling like a cornered animal..." Caine withdrew his knife again and plunged it down, giving barely enough time to roll to the side. Thrown off balance, the huntsman slid down into the creek alongside me, reaching for his weapon.

"Rragh!" I swung my good fist into his head, sending him tumbling back and knocking his hat off. Even as disgruntled and bloody as he was... Caine was determined. I could see it in his eyes at that point. And for a second... I wondered if I'd get out alive...

The huntsman quickly recovered and pulled himself to his feet, stomping on my uninjured hand and smashing it into the jagged rocks of the stream. "Aggggh!" I screamed in pain, reeling around in the cold water.

"Where are... the beasts now, Richard?" Caine laughed as he kicked me in the ribs, rolling me on to my back. _"Where?!"_ He kicked me again, further dirtying my already filthy clothes.

"Right here!" Latios yelled, slamming himself into Caine. The two collided and rolled down into the stream, struggling for control.

"Neeugh..." I got myself back on two feet, still too high on adrenaline to notice I was shaking. I stumbled over to my gun and loaded it, turning back to face the others.

Caine was pinned to the ground with Latios slashing at him with his claws. Narrowly, just narrowly, the man was avoiding these attacks. "Do you like being hunted?!" Latios spat, just in time for Caine to spew something into his face. "Eugh!" The dragon recoiled, rubbing his eyes.

The man took no time in slashing the dragon with his blade, and I took even less in shooting him in the hand. "Arrrghh!" He hissed, turning to face me. "Richard!" He fired several rounds with the pistol in his other hand.

It took everything in me to jump to the side, but even then I didn't emerge unscathed. Tossing myself up the side of the stream bank I scratched every inch of exposed skin on the various rocks and tree roots on the ground.

It was right about then I noticed Latias. She was in the exact same place she had been from the start of the fight... frozen. And if I wasn't mistaken, she was crying.

Shaking myself off at the sight, I tried calling out to her, only to find my own voice raspy and tired. "L-Latias! Please, your brother needs help!" I turned my attention to the side, where a bloodied Latios was being slammed against a tree by Caine.

The red dragon noticed me, but she was still frozen, like she was trying to wake up from a nightmare. She reached a shaky hand out, but couldn't do anything else.

"Latias, please...!" I cried weakly, staggering back over to help her brother.

 _"Enough!"_ I heard Caine roar. I saw him slam Latios one final time before using a ghastly amount of strength to stand up straight again. The man smashed the heel of one of his boots against the jagged rocks in the stream and a large, flat blade emerged beneath his toes.

All I could do was try and shoot. But Caine was _still_ a step ahead of me. All it took was a well-placed bullet into my shoulder and I dropped my gun in an instant. "Aughh..." I clenched my teeth as hard as I could, losing blood, and beginning to lose consciousness.

"Now... Where was I?" Caine lifted his boot, ready for the finishing blow. Only... he couldn't. Try as he may, his entire leg was frozen, wrapped in a blue light.

Latios and I both turned our attention to Latias, whose eyes were now glowing with a fury I never imagined possible. She was floating towards Caine, the psychic energy pouring from her eyes like a flood.

Caine stood frozen, but that didn't stop him from sneering as hard as he could at her. "Y-you think you can stop me, beast?" He chuckled weakly as he brought his pistol up. "You're _disgusting."_

And almost like Latias' magic, Caine's words froze her. Those two words were all it took to make Latias' eyes fade to their normal coloration. And that's all Caine took to fire a bullet into her stomach, sending her falling to the ground with a 'thump'.

"Pathetic..." With that the huntsman went back to his original target. When he _still_ couldn't move his leg, however, he was stunned. "What?!"

One look at Latias revealed she was still going. Her eyes were deep blue again, and this time, it was getting stronger. She slowly floated back up, causing Caine to grimace in pain.

Almost unnaturally, the man's leg bent _backwards._ Then further. Then further. Until finally, there was a sickening snapping sound as Caine fell to the ground. "Rarrrghhh!" The man flailed about, just as Latios swiped his weapons out of his reach.

I was laying there, shaking... and I still felt excited. Only when I tried to get to my feet did the excruciating pain kick in. "Nrgh!" I bit my lower lip as I fell back down. And just as soon as Latios and his sister were back up, I blacked out.


	21. Sunshine and Rainbows

Despite the fact that I could have very well been dead, I had the most wonderful dream. In fact, it was a lot like the last one I had. Only instead of Johnston being there, or anyone else for that matter... it was just Latias.

Just that same brave, stupid, silly, playful thing I had the privilege of knowing. Same stupid grin on her face as she teased me, same stupid grin on my face as I chased her around. Just us two. We went to the beaches, through the parks, and ended up in that same secret little garden... staring into each other's eyes.

And for some godforsaken reason, I hadn't the slightest bit of embarrassment in me. No shame, no sorrow, no remorse... Just that same rosy glow to my face that she had to her feathers. On the soft grass of the garden, I leaned my head back and listened to the sound of her heartbeat. Finally, I had the right words. Loathe as I would have been to admit them... there they were.

 _It's just a dream..._ I told myself, smiling and facing Latias again. _Just a dream..._ I closed my eyes and said them. "I love you."

* * *

"Hahahaha! What?" A loud, clumsy voice was quick to reply.

Just like that, I wasn't staring into the face of that beautiful creature. Instead, I was staring at the face of the blonde soldier I called my friend.

"What? Thomas?!" I shook my head, pulling myself up so I could see where I was. It was my condo, from the looks of it. The blinds were shut and everything was off, only the sound of the ceiling fan could be heard. I was wrapped up in a blanket without my shirt, icepacks and bandages covering my right shoulder.

"Uh... Yeah..." Thomas replied. "Idiot. Did you forget again?" He ruffled my hair and got off of the stool he was sitting on.

"N-no!" I snapped, finally realizing I wasn't alone.

"The gang's all here, Gordon." Thomas smiled warmly as he gestured around.

Surrounding me and my little couch was... everyone. Lorenzo, Bianca, Thomas, Latios... and yes, Latias.

"I, uh... Guess I owe you an apology about the 'magical dragons' thing..." Thomas said sheepishly, rubbing his neck. "But you owe me an explanation as to what _that_ was." He pointed a finger accusingly, taking on a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "A nightmare..."

"You did it, you know." Bianca teased. "You sweaty weirdo." She smiled and folded her hands behind her back.

Lorenzo nodded affirmatively. "The guardians owe you their lives, Gordon. Oh! I'm sorry! Commander Richard." He corrected himself, giving a salute.

"You... told them?" I turned to Thomas.

The blonde shook his head. "No. That must have been one of your other big-mouthed friends." He nudged me with his shoulder. "Not that it matters anymore."

"We would've told them anyway." Latios admitted, shrugging. "Just so you know."

"I... sort of figured that..." I admitted, seeing Latias lower herself down to my eye level. "Uh..."

"It's a good thing you told me to stay out of your head, you know." Latias whispered, smirking as she leaned in closer. "...I might have come across something you didn't want me to see."

I turned away from her, nodding. "Yeah... I guess that is good. Heh..." I chuckled nervously.

"...If only I respected your wishes..." I turned back to see her face a dark shade of red, feeling my own grow that way as I noticed.

"I-it's not-" I raised my hands in defense, only to have her shove a hand over my mouth.

 _'I-it's not-"_ She mocked. "Idiot." She cupped my chin and the next thing I knew, drew me in for a... a kiss...

Regrettably... as much as I... uh... enjoyed it... I had to draw back. _"Why'd you have to do that in front of them?"_ I hissed under my breath.

"Because I hate you." She smiled warmly, still stroking my face.

I heard Thomas clear his throat as he stepped forward again, his face beet red. "Erhm, not to... interrupt... Or question your choice in..." He shook his head. "Never mind. What I meant to ask was: are you ready?"

"Ready for...?" I smiled in embarrassment.

"To leave." The blonde finished, punching me in my good shoulder. "Your work here on Alto Mare is concluded what with Caine stopped. He's gonna get a nice new home in a ten by ten cell thanks to you." He placed his hands on his hips and grinned. "Besides... My grandfather needs to see that report..."

"Oh." I almost felt... depressed for whatever reason. I guess that was the realization. Oh, hell! I was in love and I totally forgot everything I still had to do! I gave Latias a quick glance and watched as she nodded. "Right..." I trailed off.

"Go on, then. Get out of here." Latios joked, waving.

"Tell you what. I'll give you a good half an hour to pack your things and say your goodbyes. Sound fair?" Thomas raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah..."

* * *

With the help of Latias, I got to my feet and fetched what little possessions I had brought with me. When all was said and done, I was standing at the docks with a little trunk in my hands. Daniel Lee was inside that trunk, I thought to myself, chuckling.

Thomas beckoned me over to the boat as it pulled into the harbor. I was going to, but... there was a hand on my shoulder.

"Gordon?" Latias asked, turning me around.

"Yeah?" I replied, facing the ground to hide my blush.

"You better make your next vacation in Alto Mare." Latias chuckled as she pulled me into a powerful hug.

"Eheheh..." I returned the favor and hugged her back. "I'll... see what I can do..."

"I mean it." She shook me a little. "Unless you want me in your head again, making you say something really embarrassing during a meeting..."

"You probably couldn't do much worse than what I could." I rolled my eyes, teasing.

Latias giggled and pushed me a little. "Whatever you say, soldier boy... Now get back to that fight of yours. And if you see Jonathan... say 'hi' for me, would you?" She crossed her arms.

"Alright..." I replied, turning towards the boat and starting my walk. "Don't you go crying on me now, softie!" I laughed as I stepped up the gangplank and on to the boat.

* * *

"Furthermore, an attack on Dunmore City would be highly unlikely. He'd-" General Johnston's voice died in his throat as soon as the massive doors to the throne room swung open.

And in I strolled, swagger in each and every one of my steps. The smug grin on my face could be seen from a mile away, and I could already see The General's face boiling with anger as I approached. Even my own father looked startled, his usual stony facade replaced with one of mild amusement.

The General was going to speak as I finally approached him, but that didn't matter. Whatever argument there was to be made ended before it even began. There was a loud smacking sound as I slapped the dossier on to the table in front of the two, causing both elderly men to stare at each other in surprise.

I watched as my father lifted the manila folder and opened it, my grin never leaving my face. And as Johnston lifted his upper lip to sneer at me, everything was in its place. Everything was in its place, alright... at least, as far as they knew.

"SO I KISSED A DRAGON TODAY." I found myself blurt out without thinking. In the back of my head, though, I could hear laughter.

 _~The End~_

* * *

 **A/N: I, uh, sorta suck at endings. (Sorry!) In any case, thanks for your time. Oh, and... _just between you and me..._ this'll be getting a sequel. Stay tuned for that while I think of a name. If you'd like to leave any sort of comment/suggestion, leave a review or PM me; doesn't matter. Hell of a week, eh? :)**


End file.
